


What Happens After This?

by Missykraj33



Category: Inuyasha - Fandom
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-12-22
Updated: 2021-02-17
Packaged: 2021-02-24 16:54:16
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 38,286
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21901291
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Missykraj33/pseuds/Missykraj33
Summary: Inuyasha and his friends finally beat Nuraku, but what happens after that? What choices will they have to overcome? What happens when Sesshomaru comes to find them?
Relationships: Higurashi Kagome/Sesshoumaru
Comments: 3
Kudos: 41





	1. Chapter One

Chapter One

DISCLAIMER- I DO NOT OWN INUYASHA OR IT'S CHARACTERS!

Kagome and her friends finally stopped for a lunch, Kagome made special for them. They were finally able to enjoy the nice, peaceful day. Finally killing the demon they stumbled upon. Tonight, was the night of the new moon. The group knew they had to find cover and soon. They didn't need anyone else to know Inuyasha's secret. Inuyasha was the only one of the group insisting on finding shelter, while the rest wanted to eat. As normal, Kagome and Inuyasha began bickering.

Inuyasha finally huffed, sitting down waiting for the food. Sighing, Kagome got the food out. Everyone dig in, enjoying the food. Kagome pondered her next step. Even though she won that battle, the next was surely not going to end without Inuyasha being sat.

"Hey Songo, can I borrow Kirara after we finish?" Kagome asked her friend

"Yeah sure, can I ask why?" Songo questioned

"Oh, I was planning to go home and get more food and such." Smiled Kagome, excited to see her family once again

"Oh no you're not! You are not going back to you freakish home." Stated Inuyasha still shoving food into his mouth

"Oh and why not?" Kagome huffed, here was that fight!

"You know what tonight is." Stated Inuyasha, looking over to he jewel shard detector

"Oh! I forgot all about it. But tonight is Gramp's birthday!" explained Kagome, hoping the half demon would see reason

"Who cares?" Well she was wrong...

"I do! That's why I'm going home!" Kagome stood, not caring what Inuyasha said, "Songo, can I borrow Kirara right now? If you don't mind."

Songo nodded, while Kirara transformed. Neither wanting to involve themselves anymore into the argument. Kagome was about to get on Kirara when Inuyasha stomped over to her and grabbed her wrist. Looking back to Inuyasha, she yanked her wrist free sending a glare at him.

"Inuyasha, SIT BOY!" yelled Kagome, then got on Kirara, waving goodbye to her friends as they flew away

Songo and Miroku moved the food just in time before Inuyasha landed on it. Shippo said a quite grow up, then they all went back to eating. Not understanding why the half demon wanted to keep their friend from her family. None dared to question their friend. He would be cranky as is.

Thanking Kirara when they got to their destination, Kagome gave her a treat. Giving Kirara a pet, Kagome let her know she didn't have to wait for her. Receiving a reply from the two-tailed, she watched her jump into the air to return to her human. Smiling she turned to the well and jumped in. Waiting for the floating feeling to pass, she landed on her feet. Back to her world! She climbed out of the well, walking out of the shrine. She walked quickly to the house relieved that she could take a refreshing hot bath! Spend dinner with her gramps! Then maybe spend some time with friends and go to school for a couple days!

Getting inside, Kagome thought it was awfully quite in the house. Walking through the first rooms, no one to be seen, she finally came a crossed the kitchen. She found a note on the window sill addressed to her. Picking it up, she read it twice to be sure of what she'd read. They had gone away for Gramp's birthday and would be returning at a later date. Also there was no school because someone had blown up a chemistry lab. The school was also being fumigated. A double whammy! Throwing the letter down, on the table she plopped her self down with it.

'If I knew this, I might have stayed with Inuyasha and the others. I have the house to myself for a while at least."

Pushing herself up, she went up to her room, got a pair of pajamas and went to take a bath. Even though it was the mid-afternoon, she wanted to just lay around, read a book or watch some television. Laying in the steaming bath until it became cold. Doing what she needed to, she got herself ready. Heading down stairs she began her next step in relaxing. Not finding anything she wanted to read, she found a movie. After that one ended, Kagome found another. Going for a light dinner, she returned to the couch, falling asleep after the movie began.

Kagome woke to the sound of birds chirping. She got up, going straight to the kitchen to find some food. She wondered if Yuka, Eri or Ayumi were busy. Maybe if they weren't, they could do something. It had been a while, Kagome missed her friends. Their friendships seemed to be strained, not that it wasn't obvious why. Kagome was never home! They were so close to finishing the shard and Naraku!

After breakfast and clean up, she decided to call them. She called each, hearing a different reasoning they couldn't come. Yuka was away with family, Eri was out of town, and Ayumi was just busy.

Kagome decided she would just go shopping and get what she needed. Getting dressed and making a list, she was out the door in no time! Enjoying the shops, the people, even the sound! Kagome missed the hustle and bustle of this time. It got on her nerves before, now in moderation, it was tolerable.

Spending half the day shopping, her list was completed! Three or four bags to each hand, was no problem on the flat. Climbing up the shrine stairs, now that was where Kagome thought she would collapse. Seeing a figure heading her way, she hoped it was help. Help it was

"Need a hand, Kagome?" asked Inuyasha, jumping down to meet her

"Uh, sure." Said an unsure Kagome, seeing that he made it another night was a relief

Handing off several bags, they began the long trek up the stairs. Kagome wanted to say something. Anything. Except nothing sounded right in her head. What were you to say to someone who doesn't understand the meaning of family?

"Kagome, I want apologize for acting the way I did. I should have let you come here. You still have a family and I should allow you to come and see them more often than I do." Inuyasha stated, still climbing the stairs finally coming to a halt at the top.

All Kagome could think was who was this, and what did they do to Inuyasha


	2. Chapter Two

I do not own Inuyasha. There that's my disclaimer.

Chapter Two

Kagome and Inuyasha were quiet the rest of the way to her house, even though it was a short walk. Opening the door, she allowed Inuyasha in first. Telling him to take the bags to the kitchen. Inuyasha followed the order. Not wanting to get on Kagome's bad side. At least not on her side of the well. Stepping aside, he observed Kagome. Going through the bags, storting out the items. Being as watchful as possible, Inuyasha tried to remember the location of items. Many went into the thing Kagome called a fridge. All he understood was, it kept stuff cold. Finally all the goods were put in their spots. Kagome was pleasantly surprised there were no interruptions.

"Okay, I'm going to put these cloths away. When I come back, I'll either cook or we'll go out to eat." Kagome stated, not giving Inuyasha any room to debate it

Inuyasha, being who he was, grew bored easily. Starting to explore the first floor of the house, he found some interesting items. Not knowing a few, he set them aside to ask Kagome what they were. Beginning to wonder what was taking so long, he headed for the stairs. Kagome was walking down in different of cloths. Wearing something more casual. Following Kagome back to the kitchen, then watched her search for food in the cupboards. Going through a few, Kagome gathered she should have gotten more grocery today.

"It looks like we will be going out for some food. I guess I should have gotten some more groceries while out" Kagome spoke, letting the half demon know. Maybe in hopes for no arguments.

Inuyasha nodded, glad he didn't have to hunt for food. "That's fine, what are these things?" He led her to the pile he'd created

Smiling at her friends curiousity, "That's a movie you can watch on the screen, that's a jewelry box, a timer that you set for cooking and a trophy. You get them when you accomplish something great." She tried to give an explanation of each item, not knowing if Inuyasha understood. Occurring to Kagome, that trophy was new! Happy yet disappointed, she had yet to miss another mile stone for her brother.

"What is it Kagome?" A puzzled Inuyasha asked

"Sota got a trophy! It doesn't say for what! I haven't even gotten to congratulate him."

"Don't worry. You'll get the chance. Let's go eat."

Kagome nodded, feeling her stomach growl. Heading out of the house, making sure it was locked up. She also made sure Inuyasha had his cap on. She didn't want to deal with that headache. Heading to a favorite of hers, Kagome was excited! She hadn't gone there in so long!

Not realizing it, Inuyasha was still in his robe of the fire rat. If anyone asked, she would tell them he was not from this country. Hopefully, they would believe her. Walking the short distance, they arrived only twenty minutes later. The hostess didn't look twice in Inuyasha direction as they were sat. Reading off the menu as discreetly as possible to Inuyasha. Knowing that he couldn't read. He made up his mind rather quick, compared to Kagome. Who couldn't decide on what she wanted. When the waiter cane back over, making a rash decision, she gave them their orders.

Sitting in silence, Kagome had questions she wanted answers to. What one should she start with? Would he actually answer her, that was at the fore front of her mind.

"So Inuyasha, why did you come to my time?" Fine she finally asked it, no turning back

"I was told I should come apologize. That's why." Answering gruffly, he crossed his arms waiting for a retort

"Oh I see." Feeling defeated in the boy in front of her

"What's that mean?"

"I thought you came on your own accord. That's all." Shrugging her shoulders, nothing ever changed

"Hn. Songo and Miroku thought it was a good idea. So I did it." Inuyasha gave his truthful rough answer

"Do you understand why I want to see my family? I know we have to get the shard completed. You constantly remind me."

"Family ain't all it's cracked up to be." Inuyasha answered looking away from Kagome

Not having a good rebuttal to the statement, Kagome dropped it. No use in fighting. Always hating that something was left out. Never given the whole story! It infuriated Kagome! For the remainder of dinner, silence hung over the pair. When they finished, Kagome paid for the dinner before they started home.

The walk home was made in silence too. Neither wanting to start a new conversation. Not knowing what to say, hung on Kagome's mind. Even the silence that overcame them, was getting to her. However, she let it be. Knowing at this time, words could be bait. Something to use against each other. With only a few words, could a fight begin. If she said sorry or asked him how long he was going to be here; that would start a new round. Things were always so difficult!

Arriving back to the house, Kagome readied the house for the night. Getting blankets set out for her friend, also setting out some snacks to tide him over. She knew he'd be hungry again!

"I'm going to take a bath, then head to bed." Stated Kagome, a simple statement "I put some blankets on the couch if you want. Also a small snack on the counter."

Inuyasha didn't acknowledge her. Kagome knew he'd heard her, he was just being himself. He'd always been cold and distant. It just seemed more so lately. Not sure what had gotten into him, she couldn't let it ruin her mood anymore. Proceeding to roll her eyes, she went up, got her things then got in the shower. She was in the bath for about an hour. She finally felt clean! Two baths to get rid of the grim! Doing what she needed to, she headed back to her room. Kagome turned the lights off as she got closer to her room. Smiling to herself, she knew her mother got aggravated by her leaving all the lights on. Yet she never yelled. Always went behind her and did it.

Slipping into bed, Kagome set the alarm clock to get up at 7, she could clean the house! What a surprise to her mother! Putting her head on the pillow, she fell asleep in a blink.

Inuyasha sat down on the couch with nothing to do. He looked around the room and saw all kinds of photos. Several of them had pictures of the family. Two had an unfamiliar man in it. Kagome only going up to her mothers knees, then Sota wrapped in a blanket in said mothers arm. The picture gave of the sense of perfection. He never saw the man around here. At least not while he's been here. Why was he gone from the pictures? He looked somewhat like Kagome and Sota. Inuyasha grabbed the one with the whole family and held it in front of him until sleep overcame.

XXX

Kagome woke to her alarm and the sun, beaming into the window of her room. Getting up, she opened the window letting in the fresh air! Seeing the birds flying around and sitting in the trees singing. It all brought a smile to her face! Making her bed in a flash, then dressed. Hurrying down stairs to make a quick breakfast then go out shopping again! She hadn't found that one special thing for gramps. He was such a hard person to shop for! Shippo came to mind, maybe she could get him something while out and about too!

The snack plate was left untouched, which surprised her. Going to check on Inuyasha. On the couch lay the half demon, fast asleep in the slew of blankets. Deciding to let him sleep, Kagome went back to the kitchen. Making breaskfast for them both, she ate some eggs, and pancakes. Leaving a pile on a plate for Inuyasha. She wanted to tell Inuyasha where she'd gone off too. Not knowing how to tell Inuyasha that she went shopping. He couldnt read and couldn't work electronics. Deciding to just go. He'd find her if he needed too. So on she went!

Heading a crossed town, to a well known shop gramps visited often. All in hopes of finding gramps something there! Only having a certain amount to spend, she had to pick wisely. When she got there it was packed! Having to squeeze through the hordes of people, she finally got to the counter that gramps loved. Having the worker help pick out a couple things. She got in and out! The store had the horrible smell if old men and sweat. It made Kagome want to gag!

On the way home, only stopping to get wrapping paper and a bag, she found an adorable coloring book for Shippo! He'd love it! Grabbing some crayons, she continued on her journey home. Her day had been an accomplishment! Hurrying home, she arrived to see Inuyasha still sleeping! Figuring for the first time in a long time, he was able to sleep comfortably. Letting him, she went to wrap up the presents.

After approving the wrap job, Shippo's present went in the yellow bag. Now she could take gramp's present out to his favorite spot! Being known to only her, this is where his presents went every year for him! She could always tell he appreciated it, by the smile he gave her. Kagome didn't even think her mother knew about it! That's what made it that more special! Finding it by chance one day, she made a habit when younger to leave trinkets for him. Now she left his birthday presents.

She placed it by the back; yet, in plain sight. She smiled then walked out, leaving everything else the same. Walking into the house, Inuyasha was finally moving about. She noticed him walk straight to the kitchen, walk right back out with the plate half way eaten. Not bothering to acknowled Kagome, he walked right by her into the living room.

"Inuyasha, if you need a shower just tell me. I'll get it ready for you." Kagome said from the entry way of the living room, seeing if he paid attention

"Yeah I'll want one I guess. Wash my cloths while you're at it." Inuyasha said with a mouth full of food, gobbling it down

Kagome wanted to scream at him. How rude! That pompous jerk! Take a little courtesy, nope! He was going to take it all... Going to clean up the mess in the kitchen. Taking almost an hour to clean the kitchen. Moving on to the rest of the house, she left the frying pan to soak. Kagome couldn't scrub it anymore! She kept forgetting to put oil in it! Noticing Inuyasha head for the kitchen, she finished the current project and followed. Inuyasha had put his plate in the sink, then sat at the table.

"Kagome, I want to take a shower now, then after that, get what you need so we can to go back to my time." Stated Inuyasha

"Okay… follow me. Also don't whine to me if you don't like it." Kagome sighed, a simple please and thank you would be nice

Inuyasha scuffed. Kagome escorted him to the bathroom, getting it ready and explaining where to leave his clothes. She then gave him what he need to clean himself. Getting annoyed with Kagome, she left him to get in. He called out to Kagome, he was in the shower. She hurried and grabbed his clothes going to clean them. Taking her time to really get them clean. Afterward she took them back up after she dried them. Getting last minute housework done, she finally went to gather her things.

Finding Inuyasha back at the table, she put her things next to the door. Looking to Inuyasha, he had an enormous grin on his face.

"What are you so happy about?" Kagome asked, confused

"I feel much better then I have in years." He smiled "You ready to go?"

"Yeah let's go. I hope I've got everything!" Kagome said grabbing a bag, while Inuyasha grabbed her big yellow bag

"Are you sure you have everything?" Inuyasha asked, one last time

"Yes I am." Kagome said confidently

"Okay." Inuyasha grabbed her and jumped into the well

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There is another one down. I can't wait to see where this takes me. I have ideas but you just never know till they're out and in the open! Until next time! Leave me some love!
> 
> ~Missy


	3. Chapter Three

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha or it's characters!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am sorry this came out later then expected. I lost my grandmother early this year. I lost all drive to write or continue on, as she was a supporter of my writing. Now that I have come out of the funk, I hope to get back into the swing of things! It will be about a two month wait in between writings to give me some time to edit them. Enjoy!

Breathing the fresh air Kagome always associated with this time. The clear sky. The joyous feeling she always got coming here. This is where Kagome felt most comfortable. With it not being her time, she felt that this could eventually, become her home.

Heading to the village at a slow pace, both enjoying the foliage. The duo in their own thoughts. For once enjoying the silence. There had been no fight, no sits, nothing to cause the content of the moment.

Almost to the village, Inuyasha abruptly stopped. Growling and smelling the air around them. He was on high alert. Thus Kagome started to look around, wishing she had her bow and quiver.

"Inuyasha what's wrong?" Kagome asked

"Someone was here, Sango and Miroku were with them. I've never smelled this person before. Their scents just vanish! Then picks back up not far from here. They took off by air. I don't like this." Inuyasha spoke trying gather his thoughts

"Okay, lets go put the stuff down. I can grab my bow at Kaede's. Then we can go."

"I don't think so. Who knows what we're going into, I don't need to save your ass."

"So you would rather have me here with Kaede, then with you. What if they have a jewel shard? What if they want us to be separated?" Kagome rambled off

Inuyasha glared at the girl, "Whatever. Let's put your shit down. Hurry it up."

Kagome nodded. Picking up the pace, they got to Kaede's hut to rearrange things. Putting the sleeping bag in with what she needed. Leaving what the wouldn't need behind. She grabbed her bow and quiver, left the hut and went back to the place they smelled the scent last. Picking Kagome up with one quick swoop, they were off. Tracking the unknown scent, that was giving Inuyasha a bad feeling. Starting slow, catching a whiff of their scents here and there. The scent seeming to bouncing everywhere. Off this tree, off a rock, not in any normal pattern. Starting to feel like they were going in circles. Everything looked the same! Hours ticked by. Now Kagome knew, they were officially lost.

"Inuyasha, are we lost?" Kagome finally asked, not wanting to anger him any further

"His trail goes in circles and disappears up this tree. He left no other trails. I haven't smelled Sango or Miroku's scents for a while." Inuyasha growler out annoyed with the situation "Why don't we make camp, going from your freakish world to here, has fucked with my eye sight."

"Well you wouldn't have to worry about it, if you didn't always follow me!" Kagome exclaimed, knowing he was mad already. This probably wouldn't help the situation

Inuyasha huffed setting Kagome down. Wondering off to find firewood. At least, that's what Kagome hoped for. She laid her sleeping bag out then got some of the instant ramen out. Having it set up, so all they had to do was start cooking it. Set up for camp wasn't hard. It didn't consist of much this time around. It obviously had Kagome's things, then the ring of rocks for the fire. It was simple and quiet. It didn't have Shippo's noise, or Miroku's blabbering mouth, Sango to tell him to shut up. Camp was set up. Sitting down on her sleeping back, Kagome waited for Inuyasha to get come back.

Inuyasha finally returned, with a bundle of firewood. Starting the fire, for their dinner. Kagome set a small pot towards the side, filling it with one of her bottles of water. She waited for the water to boil. Inuyasha, sitting next to the fire, watched her every move. Having Inuyasha help her with the pot, the poured the water in and waited for the ramen to be ready. The quiet was starting to get to Kagome. They hadn't fought. Both were just antsy.

"Inuyasha, do you have any idea what is going on? It's not like Sango and Miroku to just go charging off without us. I mean, they wouldn't have taken Shippo if they thought they were dangerous. Right?" asked Kagome, getting up to check the ramen, which was done

"I don't know. Unless they were tricked into it. Thought they were going to help, then were taken off guard. That's what makes it so weird. Sango should've been able to take them on." Inuyasha stated, taking his cup of ramen from Kagome

Eating dinner in silence, neither knew what was happening. If they were falling into a trap. If their friends were hurt, or even if they were okay. There were no pointers in either direction. Kagome just hoped that they were okay. That what ever they would come a crossed tomorrow would point them in the direction of their friends.

Waking slowing, with a pounding head ache, trying to see anything in the pitch black room. Finally calling out, hoping to hear someone or something. "Miroku, are you there? Shippo, Kirara, where are you?"

"Sango? Is that really you? It's so good to hear you! I've been calling out to anyone that would answer. I don't know where Shippo and Kirara are. I don't even know how long we've been down here. Do you know what happened?" asked Miroku, giving his friend all the information he had. He was the first of the two to wake up

"When I was down getting water, I heard a yell. I figured something was wrong. Rushing back, I got hit in the back of the head. Completely by surprise. What happened to you?" Sango questioned back

"I was coming to see you, as well. I thought you had yelled out to me, and I too, got knocked unconscious. Can you see Kirara?" Miroku questioned, hoping she could see better then him

"No, why did we follow that old man this far west. We knew better. These woods are difficult to maneuver in the day light, let alone at night. They are perfect for demons. I should've known better! These were the only woods we would travel in a group in. I hope Inuyasha and Kagome are back. I hope they can find us." Sango spoke rambled, shaken by the scenario

"My dear Sango, do not fret. Inuyasha always come to the rescue. We just wont ever hear the end of it." Miroku tried to joke, knowing that this type of situation was looking grim

"Inuyasha! Behind you!" Hollered Kagome, starting to have a freak out moment

"I know! Could you try to help, instead of standing there screaming ya damn wench! I'm getting my ass beat, so if you don't mind!" Inuyasha yelled back, just as frustrated

"Okay! You don't need to yell! I was just trying to help!" Kagome yelled shooting an arrow, killing only a few of the demons

The demons came out of no where, this afternoon. They had started their day just walking, trying to get a trace of the scent again. Inuyasha noticed a difference in the air, after they had stopped to have lunch. Too late were they being swarmed by demons. One of the demons had tried to run away with Kagome, luckily Inuyasha caught him. Now there were large amounts of demons coming from all angles. With each one they killed, it seemed that they were multiplying. Running out of arrows Kagome wasn't sure what to do. Trying to get to Inuyasha; however, she didn't make it. It was one of Inuyasha's worst fears, there was no one else to help him. He wouldn't be able to get her in time.

"Inuyasha move." A voice called out in mono tone, the he saw the imp. He knew who was there now

Moving out of the way, he went on to kill other demons, while his half brother took out some. Finally they seemed to have won, at least this time. Now looking for Kagome, he saw her on Ah-Uh's back with Rin. The demon landed in a clearing. Kagome leaped off helping the young girl down behind her. Walking to Kagome, he heard her chatting to Rin. Kagome looked to Inuyasha and smiled. Thankful for the demon to come to the rescue. Sesshomaru, seeing as the fight was done, began to leave with his party.

"Sesshomaru, wait! I want to thank you for rescuing me. Being the lord of these lands, have you heard about our friends?" asked Kagome asked, hopeful for answers

"Hn, this Sesshomaru doesn't know anything about them. There has been whispers among the outlying village of a strange old man, seeking help. Many are wary of him. Others send reinforcements, then never see their people again. It seems as though this being is a demon impersonating an old man. This Sesshomaru has found nothing." Sesshomaru explained, starting to walk away

"Can't you be patient for like five minutes?!" Kagome stated hand on her hips, Inuyasha gave her a nasty look, which she ignored "You said it's an old man impersonating a demon? We've been tracking a scent and it has led us here."

"You really are persistent you wench! My lord does not have time for your silly bickering you…." Jaken started to complain about the human girl

"Jaken, enough. An impersonator, who draws people in. He is very good at what he does. What do you know of him?" he questioned Kagome, all his attention of the girl

"We don't know anything more than what little you told us, and the scent." Kagome stood her ground to the demon, knowing it might get her killed

"You know nothing more?" Sesshomaru questioned again

"We don't know any-"Inuyasha turned around when he smelled something off in the air

Noticing that his brother also smelled something off about the area. Everyone waiting to see what would happen. Yet nothing did. It almost felt like they were being watched. Kagome said something to the large group about that feeling. Stepping in, Sesshomaru told the new found group they should head back to his home. Regroup, find anything more about the 'old man'. They could do their planning there, not out in the open. Sesshomaru felt to out in the open. With the unknown foe lurking about, he had to be in the right mind set. Needing to plan, he led them to his home.

With Sesshomaru's home a half days journey by air, Inuyasha reluctantly rode on Ah-Uh. Being rather compacted, Inuyasha couldn't wait to get to the bastards home. Rin was happily on Kagome's lap talking, all while Jaken sat behind her scowling. It wasn't a pleasant trip. Kagome gasped as she saw the demons home come into view. It was so large and gorgeous! She'd never seen anything like it before! Why had she never seen this in her era? Feeling eyes on her she turned to see Sesshomaru staring at her. Looking back to the castle, the beauty of it was becoming clearer. It wasn't your normal every day castle. It was modern for this time yet, it blended perfectly in with the surrounding area.

Landing just outside of the main gate, Sesshomaru helped Rin and Kagome off Ah-Uh, letting Inuyasha and Jaken to fend for themselves. Leading them in, Rin began explaining the whole castle to Kagome. The do's and don'ts, where to go and where not too. It made Kagome smile. She almost had full rein of the home. Following Sesshomaru into an office, Rin ran off saying good-bye. Kagome chuckled, saying a quick good-bye, following Inuyasha in.

"My Lord, where should I tell the servants to place our guests? How long will they be staying with us?" Jaken asked, giving the duo a nasty look

"Put them on the level with Rin. Tell the cooks that there will be two more joining us." Sesshomaru stated waiting for his disciple, "Now, Jaken!"

"Oh yes, M'lord!" Jaken spoke scurrying away, closing the door behind him.

Sesshomaru sat behind his desk, looking through the first few pages, noticing that Inuyasha and his woman were still standing before him. Pointing to the two chairs in front of his desk, they sat. Not saying a word. Equally they all felt the tension in the air. It was unlike Sesshomaru to invite them into his house, let alone stay.

"What do you need?" Sesshomaru finally questioned, he had much to do

"You felt the air shift back in the forest, right?" Kagome asked

Sesshomaru gave the Miko a glare. Was she that naive of a demons powers? She had been with the half breed for far to long. "You've been with the half breed for far too long, Miko."

Not getting a chance to defend her friend, "What's that supposed to mean, Sesshomaru?" Inuyasha growled, the nerve of him!

"That you have taught her nothing. With her powers she could be of use to you, yet you are holding her back."

"What am I supposed to do? She has a duty, when it's done, she can do whatever she wants." Inuyasha grumbled, despising being put in the lime light, Kagome felt pained to hear this from Inuyasha. She thought she had meant something, at least a friend, to him.

"She is a Miko, you should put faith in her abilities." Sesshomaru answered, he also noted the sadness leaking from the Miko "You still have much to learn half breed."

"Hn, it's not like she's as strong as Kikyo. She can barely hold her own, let alone fire an arrow straight!" Inuyasha stood, he'd had enough with this. He left quickly, not noticing Kagome's sadness or his brothers anger

"Very well. Do you have anything more?" Sesshomaru asked the Miko, her sadness turning to anger

"Our friends were taken, I would like your assistance in their return. Then we can be on our way, out of your hair." Kagome spoke, trying to ignore Inuyasha's outburst, always comparing her to Kikyo!

Sesshomaru raised his eye brow to the Miko, "What do you mean by that?"

Kagome chuckled, forgetting that he knew nothing of her or where she came from. "It just means that we will be out of the way."

"That is a strange term, This Sesshomaru has never heard of it before."

"It's a saying from where I'm from." Kagome shrugged, not sure how much she should let the demon in front of her know.

Sesshomaru nodded, "This Sesshomaru will assist in the return of you allies. I would like to hear more of this home of yours."

Sesshomaru could smell something. He couldn't pin point what it was. When the Miko talked of her home, she almost seemed shy, an uneasiness about it. Was she scared of him knowing, or scared of her home? He would find out.

"Thank you Lord Sesshomaru. Where can I go for now? Before dinner?" Kagome asked, staying off the subject of her home

"I can show you to your quarters while you reside here, come." Sesshomaru spoke, standing immediately, he made sure the Miko was behind him, then left his office. Walking down the hall further, he led her up to the next level and down another hall way. Stopping at a room he allowed her to catch up. "This will be your room, The dinning hall is on the floor we were just on, in the opposite direction. There are guards periodically monitoring the halls, they will help you."

Kagome nodded, watching the demon leave. Going into the room, it was spacious, it had a huge bed, plus it was inside! Placing her things down so she could explore. Testing out the bed, and the chair, then looking at the details carved into the fireplace. Everything about this room was astounding! Sesshomaru had it made here! Kagome could only dream of having a home like this!

Someone came and got Kagome for dinner. She was very thankful for that! Willing to try and navigate the halls, she'd get lost! Entering the dinning hall, Kagome was the last to arrive. Taking the seat to the right of Sesshomaru, dinner was brought out to them. Having servants dish out their food, was all new to Kagome. After the food was served, Rin began talking all about flowers and her home. Kagome smiled and listened carefully to the girl a crossed from her. Rin was almost to her teen years. Kagome wondered if Sesshomaru was prepared for that.

Kagome looked around in a moment of silence, Jaken was glaring at Inuyasha. He was shoveling food in as fast as the servants could put it on his plate. Rolling her eyes, there was no help for him. After the comment today, she was done. Inuyasha could be her friend. There could never be anything more there, Kagome was now realizing this. Turning her attention to her host, he was quietly sitting, doing the same as she was. Silently observing his guests.

"Inuyasha, enough. You will either eat with some dignity or you can eat out with the other animals." Sesshomaru stated, done with how his half breed of a brother was presenting himself

"What's the matter? Ashamed that I'm enjoying my food? The wench never cooks anything this good." Inuyasha said finishing the food in his mouth

"Really, Inuyasha?" Kagome spoke annoyed "Next time you need your ramen cooked, you can figure it out yourself. I'm not doing it for you!"

Inuyasha's ears folded down, Kagome never threatened with his ramen before. Always to sit him or go home. Never the ramen.

"Tomorrow morning we will meet in my office to discuss our next plan. I will have clothes brought to you Miko, so you have a set of traveling clothes. The West can be unforgiving with its weather." Sesshomaru announced, fed up with their bickering. It reminded him of Jaken squaking

"I have no way to pay you back for the clothes. I am fine in what I'm in."

"This Sesshomaru will not hear of it. You can accept the clothes, or it can be seen as a rejection of this ones hospitality." He would win this one, he always won.

"Fine, I accept. I still have no way to pay you back." Kagome spoke, annoyed, flustered, and confused at what Sesshomaru was getting at

"You may tell me about your knowledge."

Kagome was dumbfounded. She'd never had anyone ask that before. He already wanted to know about her home, why would he want to know about what she knew? It made no sense! She agreed, by nodding her head.

Just like that dinner was noiseless again. Soon, Rin was done with her dinner, departing the room with good-night, Inuyasha and Jaken disspeared into the hall quarreling, leaving Sesshomaru and Kagome. Kagome felt a foreboding of the current situation. Everything screamed to run. Yet, her curiosity compelled her to stay.

"What would you like to know? I mean about my home or what I know?" Kagome asked as a servant took her plate, cleaning the table

"Let us discuss this in my study." Sesshomaru suggested, standing up to get out of the way

Kagome agreed. Not wanting everyone to know about her life. Hoping to be as vague as possible about her life, could she trust him? How would he react if he knew it all?

Following him back up to his study, she took the offered chair. He sat behind his desk, relaxing into his chair. Sitting a crossed form him, she felt her self go ridged. Her nerves were racing!

"Relax Miko, I am merely curious." Sesshomaru offered the nervous girl


	4. Chapter Four

I do not own Inuyasha. There's my disclaimer.  
Kagome laughed nervously. So he could tell she was jittery. No time like the present to start this. "What would you like to know?"

"Where is your home?" Sesshomaru asked back, he could sense her nervousness, "I would like to let you know, I can tell when one is lying to me."

Kagome blanched, how could she not tell him. Where to start her story? Should she start it like she always has? Figuring that was the best place to do so, she began.

"Do you know of the bone eaters well?" Nodding his response, "Okay, back when Inuyasha was released from the sacred tree, that was by my doing. Where I come from, there are no such things as demons, I didn't know better. There was another demon, Princess centipede, that pulled me into the well. The jewel shard came from my body, that's why she attacked me. Why she brought me back to this era, I'm uncertain of. The well is made from the tree of ages. It is five hundred years in the future. It still exists. It is in a well house on the family shrine. I'm not from the main land as many believe. I would like it to stay that way; however. I don't want Naraku to know the truth. I worry that if he did, he would somehow find a way to hurt them."

Sesshomaru remained mute, taking in her tale. He smelled no deceit. Her pose concluded the truth in this. "Do your parents know what you do here?"

"My mom only knows of certain details. I feel she would have a heart attack if she knew of the danger I was put in on a daily basis. I do believe my grandfather knows. He never elaborates. He is head of the family shrine. My little brother Sota, chooses not to understand anything."

"You father?"

"He died when I was little. It was snowing one night, while he was coming home from work. He wrecked his mode of transportation, killing him immediately. My younger brother was born just a week earlier."

"I understand what it feels like to lose that figure at a young age."

"In a way, losing him when I was so young, I don't remember him well. I didn't understand so it wasn't to hard on us kids. I had my grandfather at least."

Sesshomaru nodded, he didn't get that himself. He had only his mother after his father passed. Inuyasha was a nuisance to the world. Running amuck. In a way that was his fault, he could have taken care of him. Being miserable, and cross with his father, he couldn't stand the half-breed at the time. Now in a way, when they fought, it was like he was trying to challenge him, make Inuyasha stronger.

"What else would you like to know about me?" Kagome questioned the demon a crossed from her, drawing him out of his thoughts.

"Are you close with your brother?"

Laughing out loud, startled the demon in front of her. "What siblings are close when they are young? I pick on him, he pulls pranks on me. I know that we love each other through it all. Even on our worst days we do. He's at that age that he acts like he hates me. By the way he says things when I'm home, I know he worries and wonders if I'll be coming home." Kagome spoke, worried about them at home. Not knowing if they made it home. Understanding what her mother must go through every time Kagome was gone. Her mother had more strength then, any demon she knew.

"I'm tired, we can talk more at another time. I don't mind talking about my family or my friends." Kagome smiled standing

"I will walk you to your room, we will leave after breakfast to find your friends." Sesshomaru joined Kagome, then led them from his office. "I am grateful you provided the information you did, of your family."

Laughing lightly, "You could just say thank you. It wouldn't hurt ya know." Sesshomaru sent a glare in her direction. "No need for the glare. When a girls right, she's right. Have a good night, Lord Sesshomaru."

"Good-night, Miko." Sesshomaru bowed, leaving a bewildered Kagome.

Kagome went in, preparing for bed. Needing all the energy she could get, for the up coming travel. Going into the unknown, might just test her abilities.

The next morning, a sevant came in, helping Kagome into the traveling outfit. A deep blue in color, almost like a priestess garb. Making sure she had all her things packed, she went down to join her group for breakfast. Luckily, she was not the last one to arrive. Sesshomaru would be the last to join them.

"Eh, Kagome, about yesterday..." Inuyasha began, not getting the chance to say anything more

"Inuyasha, not this morning okay? Let's just make sure Sango, Miroku, Kirara and Shippo, make it home." Kagome stated, giving a soft smile. She didn't want to fight, she didn't want his apologies. Knowing now, he wasn't going to change his ways. He could never see her as anything more.

"Good morning M'Lord!" Jaken squawked, announcing his entry

Nodding his response, he took his place at the head of the table. The food followed soon after. Rin and Kagome held conversation through breakfast.

"Lord Sesshomaru, can I come with you too?" Rin questioned

"No, you will stay here." Sesshomaru flatly stated

"Master Jaken gets to come with you!" Fustraction laced her voice, omitted from adventures time after time, to be included was all she wanted

"Yes he does, you are far to young to be in a battle."

"Then teach me to help!" Rin exclaimed, not understanding what her lord was saying

"You will learn what you must, in due time."

"It's not fair!" Rin shouted, getting up, then ran out of the dinning hall

"Get back here child! You ungrateful, brat!" Jaken stood chasing the pre-teen

Sesshomaru sighed, he knew that Rin was coming of age. He would have to find someone to start teaching her. "Miko, do you know where Rin could obtain an education?"

Kagome looked up shocked, "No, not really. I have learned most of my knowledge from home. Lady Kaede has taught at her village."

"After this is done, I would like to talk to her about Rin."

"Lady Kaede, would enjoy that." Kagome stated, the older lady got lonely. She had her village, yet being the head priestess had it's toll

Breakfast was soon finished, Jaken had rejoined with the group, grumbling about ungrateful humans. Rin was sulking in her room, refusing to come say good bye. Gathering their things, it was time to leave Sesshomaru's home. Sesshomaru led them in the direction of the latest intel. Recieving word in the wee hours of the morning, it was the only intel to go on. Sesshomaru led the small group, while the rest rotated where they walked. Inuyasha tended to stay towards the back. No real conversation was had. Kagome missed her friends. With Shippo, he rambled about what he saw, or he would annoy Inuyasha. Miroku and Sango would talk about their pasts once and a while, or question her about her world. It never stayed quiet for too long.

The day progressed slowly, quietly, and it bored Kagome to no end. Thankfully night was coming quick now, doing the normal camp set up. Inuyasha left, while Kagome began her tasks. Sesshomaru and Jaken weren't even a thought as she prepared the camp. Kagome began to set up the ring for the fire, she noticed it was done already. Jaken had been working on that by himself, placing the last rock down.

"Thank you for doing that, Jaken." Kagome finally spoke, genuinely surprised that he'd done that

Jaken looked surprised at this human thanking him, "Don't thank me! I'm just doing it for the fire!"

Kagome smiled at the imp. He had no hatred laced within his words. It was merely a statement. Inuyasha came back with wood, Jaken lit it with his staff. Kagome tried to figure out what to do for dinner. Not having enough ramen for them all, she didn't want to be rude. Thankfully Sesshomaru showed up with fish on sticks, they were all ready to go. Setting them above the fire, they waited. Soon dinner was eaten, the fire was burning down. Kagome decided to get into her sleeping bag. Tomorrow would be a whole new day.

The day started early, Sesshomaru was in a particular stance. It wasn't as if he was ready to fight, yet his hand resided on the hilt of the sword. Noticing that Inuyasha was paying no attention, in his regular stance, arms crossed. Kagome started to play around with her energy and try to sense anything. She'd heard the stories, read a couple scrolls. It couldn't be that hard.

"Miko, lower the amount of spiritual energy you are putting out. I would rather not be burned by it." Sesshomaru had beckon her next to him, explaining to her what she was doing

"I'm sorry, I don't have time to usually do such things. I'll be more careful." Kagome spoke "Wait, I don't know what it is; but, something is coming closer!"

Stopping, they waited for whatever would show its self.

"Kirara!" Kagome yipped happily seeing the two tailed, nuzzling her friend she started to push her in a direction "I think she wants us to go this way."

Kagome took the lead next to her friend, traveling through the brush, not on any trail Sesshomaru knew of. They traveled half the day when Kirara started to run, surprising Kagome. Trying to keep up, it was easier said then done. Shocking her again, Sesshomaru picked her up to keep up with the two tailed. Soon they heard shouting, then a sight she was ecstatic to see. Her friends!

"Sango! Miroku! It's us!" Kagome wiggled free from Sesshomaru running to her friends

Lowering their stance, Sango relaxed as soon as her friend took her in her hug. She was tired, starving, and glad to be out wherever they'd come from. Miroku gave them a brief story on what had happened. You could tell, he was tired too. Sesshomaru stated that he could smell something off about them. Kagome asked Sesshomaru if they could go to his home. To everyone's surprise, he allowed it.

Making Inuyasha place them on Kirara, they were sent to Sesshomaru's home. Jaken would accompany them back, while the rest would stay and go the way Miroku told them they'd come from. Departing their different ways, Sesshomaru yet again took lead. He had Kagome walk next to him, to the best of his abilities, he was talking her through using her power to extend her senses.

By night fall, Kagome was exhausted. However, it was worth it. She was able to use her spiritual powers more! Able to sense animals almost half a kilometer away. It was more then she'd ever done before. Being left alone, she started to set up. She started with her things. Getting a drink, then reading a bit. Mixing it up a bit. The night before, they had waited for Inuyasha and Sesshomaru to return. Enjoying the book, she didn't notice Sesshomaru return, setting up the ring for the fire, or the fish he brought back.

"Oi! Wench, put that damn book of yours away! Start cooking!" Inuyasha grumbled throwing the wood into the ring

Kagome growled at the hanyo. Since when was she the servant, why did she always have to do it!

"Miko, this one will cook the fish. You continue your reading." Sesshomaru spoke harsh and annoyed. "Reading is important, you should know this little brother."

"Keh, like I would know. Waste of my time." Inuyasha grumbled, being called out on being rude to Kagome

"I've offered to teach you, Inuyasha." Kagome spoke, not looking up from her book

"You were not taught?" Sesshomaru asked, he was genuinely surprised

"It's not like I had parents." Inuyasha spat out

Sesshomaru looked to his younger brother. That was one advantage he had over Inuyasha, he had his parents while he grew up. Mother was still alive, she roamed around at to other lords. Sesshomaru decided that he would drop this subject for now. It would be addressed when they returned.

Kagome put her book down, done with the chapter. Going to sit next to the fire, it was a chilly night. Thankful to the outfit Sesshomaru gave her. Sesshomaru handed her a fish, then tossed one to Inuyasha. Eating the first one up, she took another one. She was starved, and didn't notice until now. Content, she readied herself for bed, slipping into her sleeping bag. Falling fast asleep.

The day started as any other lately. Now Sesshomaru would make Kagome work her spiritual powers. Impressed with how quickly Kagome was catching on. Even with the minimum knowledge he had. He knew that soon she would find her own way.

"What were you reading last night?" Sesshomaru turned the conversation away from her powers

"It's a book from school. We read it last year, I enjoyed it. I wanted to read it again." Kagome smiled, it was a book on the feudal era

"Is that uncommon, to read books again?"

"Sometimes. If persons do, they're called nerds or geeks." Kagome explained "I'm not there enough for them to be able to judge me."

Sesshomaru nodded, not always understanding her wording. "Stop." He spoke curtly

Kagome and Inuyasha stopped, readying their weapons. Sesshomaru motioned to move ahead, going slow. Slowly they made their way towards a make shift hut. Sesshomaru opened the door, went in with the other two following. Finding another door propped open, they went down. It became darker and darker. Kagome was having a hard time seeing, thank full to the two demons with her. Inuyasha grabbed her arm guiding her. Walking for a while longer before light filtered back in.

"Who's there?" Called a rickety voice "Help me! Please help me!"

Where the light came in the harshest, there on the floor, an old man almost a corpse. "Why should we help you?" Inuyasha barked out

"I deserve it!"

"You neither deserve it, or should be allowed it." Sesshomaru flatly voiced his opinion

"To hell with you!" The old man, whispered out his last breath turning to dust, leaving behind a jewel shard

Kagome was surprised to see it, she didn't even sense it. Going to grab it, she purified it. Adding it to her collection, she turned to the two demons.

"Now what? That was way to simple."

"Humans cannot hold the jewel shard for extended periods. It might have been giving him his youth for a price. When he couldn't compensate, it took over. Then the end came of him. Greed only takes you so far in life." Sesshomaru explained, knowing his half brothers wants. Finding the door, he stepped out, to find them in the northern part of his territory. Snow was common here. Not knowing that they had walked this far, he went back in. Going back to the way they came. The passage had sealed its self off.

"We have to stay here the night. Miko, stay here. Inuyasha come with me. We need to be quick, snow will begin to fall." Kagome watched them leave together. Staying as far as possible from where the old man decomposed. She set up her sleeing bag, not sure of what else to do. She cuddled in it while she waited for the brother to return.

They returned swiftly, both carrying rocks and lumber. There was no food in hand. Everything must have been frozen over here. Inuyasha grabbed the little pot he kept in her bag, went out and got snow. Ramen it was, Sesshomaru wouldn't be happy about that. Feeling the chill as she got out of the sleeping bag, she got ramen ready. Knowing what she said, it would be troublesome to let Inuyasha figure it out. Sesshomaru left again, coming back quickly with more wood. Only able to make one thing of ramen at a time, Kagome handed Inuyasha the first.

"Miko, this one does not need one. I do not require food daily." Sesshomaru haulted any ruckes

"Are you sure? I have enough for all of us." Kagome pushed

"I am sure." Sesshomaru pushed back, impressed she would question him

Watching her prepare her own, meal. She was confident in her movements. For not being from this era, she seemed to function sufficiently. Inuyasha took advantage of her. Using her as his own personal servant. With her accepting it.

Stopping his thoughts, pondering why he cared. It wasn't as though he should, after this he would be done with this. He would return to his castle, to his lands. Taking care, and putting an end to any conflicts Naraku has started.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There is another one down. Or shall I say, another one bites the dust... ;) Okay; but, for real. I am loving where this is going, I hope you are too, if so please let me know! RR. I'm trying for the middle of the month, two weeks in a row. Just so I give myself time to type and re-read everything. I want everything as close to perfect, in my mind, as possible. Lots of love ~Missy


	5. Chapter Five

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is a shorter one, but there are longer ones coming! Please enjoy!

Chapter Five

I do not own Inuyasha. There's my disclaimer.

Sleeping was difficult. The cold surronded Kagome, prickling at anything exposed. She could hear Inuyasha snoring, not bothered by the cold. Knowing that Sesshomaru was keeping the fire going, it just wasn't enough for her. Never staying this far north before, not even in her own time, her body wasn't used to it. Knowing Sesshomaru was still awake, she suffered silently. Fearing any negative remarks about her humanity, Inuyasha would always use them against her.

Feeling something wrap around her, startled her into a sitting position. Sesshomaru above her head, the white fluffy thing around her, instantly warming her, "Fear nothing Miko, it is mearly this one's mokomoko. It should help to keep you warm."

"What is it?" Kagome asked knowing of only one meaning. Fluffy.

"It is mearly this ones tail. Sleep, we have far to travel tomorrow." Sesshomaru stated, in a way that there could be no more questions

Kagome, laid down. Feeling a blush creeping to her face. Not entirely sure why, maybe it was the fact she curled into his tails warmth. Or it was the fact that Sesshomaru was being nice to her, offering her help yet again. Why was he helping her. What were the motives behind it? Not able to think more on it, sleep took over.

Morning came and she was alone in the room. Assuming it was time to go, she packed her things. Pulling on a spare sweatshirt, it helped to keep the chill at bay. Sitting by the dying fire, she waited for her traveling companions to return. Playing with her miko energy, it barely reached them. Pushing a bit harder, she found them. From what she could gather, it was near something open. Maybe a pathway. Feeling them move back in her direction, she stopped.

"Good to see you up finally." Inuyasha spoke walking in

"I didn't get to sleep as fast as you did. I'm not immune to the cold." Kagome stated, still a bit sore from the previous chats

"This far north, I'm feeling it. Damn weather. My nose is running, and my damn feet are cold. The only one not affected his him." Pointing to his brother

"Oh, I didn't realize." Kagome spoke, surprised he would tell her

"If we leave now, we can get to another shelter for the night. Right outside of the snow." Sesshomaru stated, ready to leave. Even he wasn't to keen on this weather.

"Then let's go." Kagome picked up her pack ready to heave it on her shoulder, but it was taken from her

"I'll take this, Sesshomaru's going to carry you. You need the most warmth, that asshole will keep you warm." Kagome looked at Inuyasha shocked, never expecting him to let another soul carry her. At least not willingly.

"Inuyasha, no need for rude comments. Come miko, we must leave." Sesshomaru beckoned Kagome over

Kagome huffed. Irked with the fact, no one called her by her given name! Hoisting her up, Sesshomaru took off. Traveling most of the day, they didn't stop. Thrilled that they didn't, Kagome was cozy and warm! The heat radiated off of Sesshomaru. The only down side to being held while running, she could feel the cold breeze. Sensing her discomfort, Sesshomaru moved him mokomoko just enough to block the wind.

"Is that better, Miko?" Questioning her

"Yes thank you." Kagome answered, "You realize that I have a name right? It's Kagome. It's not Miko, it's not wench. Ka-go-me."

Smirking at her, "I do realize. I chose not to use it."

Rolling her eyes, he was infuriating her. "Why won't you use it? Am I not worthy?"

"Seeing how riled you get when I call you Miko, why would I stop." The words fell from his mouth before he thought them through. He was teasing her! Seeing the shocked expression on the miko's face, he knew he spoke the words.

Kagome wasn't sure how to retaliate that statement. Now more then ever, she wished she could understand the demon holding her. Could it be called toying with her? What could she make of it? In Sesshomaru's head, he was irate with himself. How could he let something like that slip? In his many years, he always had control of his words. Yet, with her around, he found himself not thinking.

The rest of the trip, thankfully not long, was in silence. Neither daring to talk, Inuyasha to far to talk too. Leaving both to their own thoughts, ponderings of each other. Kagome trying to figure out the words the demon said, the demon trying to figure out why he was acting the way he was towards the Miko.

Sesshomaru set the miko down when they arrived to a cave, pushing the boulder out of the way of the entrance. Kagome hurried in out of the wind. There might not have been snow on the ground, it sure felt like there should've been. The wind was like tiny shards of ice hitting your body.

"What the hell Sesshomaru? I thought we were going out of the ice world, not staying another night in it!" Inuyasha growled, his feet were freezing

"It appears that the winds are not in our favor. This time of the year it is unusual for it to be this windy. It is bringing the cold down this far." Stating what he knew, "You stay here, I will bring firewood and dinner back."

Like always Kagome got her sleeping bag ready, while Inuyasha checked the cave out. Setting her things farthest from the entry way, she curled into her sleeping bag. After approving their location, Inuyasha sat beside her with his feet in her sleeping bag.

"You okay Inuyasha?" Kagome was worried for her friend

"I've never had to deal with this kind of weather before. My feet aren't doing great." Inuyasha explained

"Maybe it's time to invest in some shoes. Light weight of course." Kagome hoped he'd agree

"Keh, when were done here, I'm not coming back here." Inuyasha snubbed his nose

"What happens if Naraku is up here?" Kagome pointed out a good fact, maybe this is why they always lost him

"We'll deal with that when the time comes." Inuyasha wrapped an arm around Kagome's shoulders trying to provide warmth. Except he was freezing too

Thankfully Sesshomaru showed up. Able to start a decent fire, he also readied two bunnies. Keeping the hides, he placed the meat over the fire. Then made a make shift stand to lay out the hides. Afterwards, he made to move the boulder closed more. Leaving again, he returned with more wood. Doing this process a couple more times. Asking for the pot that Inuyasha used for snow, he left them again. Returning with it full, he finally shut them in. Kagome could see how red Sesshomaru's face was. Not willing to point it out, she gathered even the great and powerful Inu demon was finding this weather difficult.

"The weather is becoming unpredictable, we will not leave until mid-day tomorrow." In a matter a fact tone, Sesshomaru told them

"If the weather has not cleared?" Kagome questioned him

"Then we will stay until it is safe for you and my half-brother."

Kagome nodded, not sure how to read into his statement. Inuyasha on the other hand, he wasn't liking what he was hearing. "What do you mean, until it's safe for both of us? I could go on for days."

"Inuyasha, do you play me for stupid. I can smell how this weather is affecting you and your body. Your feet are frost bitten. These hides will do until we are back to the castle. After that you wil be fitted for shoes. To be able to protect your pack, you must protect yourself from the elements." Taking this moment as a teaching moment, if there would be one thing his half brother would learn, would be this

"Keh, I'll be fine. I don't need no damn shoes." Inuyasha scoffed at his brother's notion

"Then why are you hiding your feet now?" He called his brother out

Inuyasha put his ears down, mad that he'd been called out on a simple fact. "So what. Maybe my feet are cold. I'm just not used to this type of cold. Get over yourself, I don't need no damn shoes."

"Inuyasha, take the damn shoes, alright? Even if you only wear them in the cold, then at least you have them. You're just as cold as I am, I don't know if you can get sick. We don't need that- ever!" Kagome explained, finally winning Inuyasha over

"Fine, don't think that I'll be running around in them all the time." Inuyasha slumped, taking his arm from Kagome.

Rolling her eyes, she at least won. Rather, they won. As in Sesshomaru and Kagome. Kagome looked over to Sesshomaru, who was looking straight at her. Not knowing what else to do, she smiled with triumph. Expecting nothing in return, she was surprised when he gave her a nod. Grabbing a book to kill some time, she began.

"Miko, read to us." Sesshomaru abruptly spoke, yet again without thinking.

"What?" Kagome looked up shocked at the voice

"I believe you understood this one correctly."

"I just- this isn't from Japan. It is from another country. I don't believe you'd enjoy it." Kagome stammered, never being asked to read

"Shut up and read it already." Inuyasha spoke, curious as to why his brother wanted her to read

"Oh- okay." Saving her place for future reading, going to the beginning she began, "And then there were none,"

Reading a loud had never been a strong suit of hers. Always liking to read in silence. Doing the best she could to keep them interested. She read through the first two chapters, before being stopped for food. After she hurried to eat, she went back to reading. Enjoying Inuyasha's facial expression and quiet murmurs, then Sesshomaru sat closers, his tail behind Inuyasha and herself.

Feeling sleepy, everyone agreed to bed. Inuyasha moved from Kagome. Sesshomaru stayed next to her, allowing her to use his tail for warmth again. Not remembering much else, the entire group fell asleep.

Waking first, Kagome was surprised to be the first one up. Not moving, she just looked at the small fire. Sleeping the best she had in a long time. She still had Sesshomaru's tail wrapped around her. The warmth it gave her was appreciated. Noting the differences in the brothers, you could see Inuyasha's humanity better next to Sesshomaru.

Not that it mattered still. Now understanding Inuyasha's wants. Why being a full demon meant what it did to him. He still got cold, he was at risk for frost bite. That's what made him-him! It gave him an advantage, or that's what she thought. To be able to understand what living like a demon and human could be. He would never see it that way. He would always see himself as weak. It was infuriating! Maybe somehow she could point that out.

"Miko, control your emotions. They are bothering this one." Sesshomaru's stated behind her

"Oh, I'm sorry. I didn't realize that I was doing anything." Kagome spoke, a blush rising to her face.

"Do not be sorry. It is understandable, with the lack of training." Sesshomaru began, "What were you thinking about to manifest your powers?"

Startled by his question, knowing she had to answer truthfully. "Inuyasha's need to become a full demon. Not stay how he is."

"That angers you?"

"Yes, it does. Why feel the need to change your self? Just for others to except you? From what I've learned, not everyone will ever fully accept you for who you are." Explaining her side of things, the inner workings of her brain

"You speak as if you understand that."

"I do. In my time, everyone is always judging. Criticing anything you do. You have to learn to accept for yourself, while others wont."

"Very wise words." Sesshomaru spoke surprised

"They're just something I learned along the way." Kagome spoke. While the words were true, it wasn't always easy to remember them.

"Never the less, you learned them. Maybe someday he will learn as well."

Leaving Sesshomaru's words where they were, they fell into a silence. Both pondering their own thought on the half demon. Said half demon started to wake, sleeping the most Kagome had ever seen.

"What are you two doing?" Inuyasha asked watching the duo

"Waiting on you." Kagome answered, Sesshomaru closing his eyes

Scuffing at Kagome, "Yeah, whatever. Are we leaving soon?"

"Yes, the winds have calmed down." Looking surprised, Kagome looked at Sesshomaru. "What miko?"

"I just thought I was the first one to wake up." Explaining her baffled expression

"Miko, I have been up long before you."

Kagome nodded, in his relaxed state he appeared to be sleeping. Proving she knew nothing about him. No matter how she tried.

Proceeding to get up and gather her things while Sesshomaru moved to dampen the fire, and take down the makeshift camp.

Soon they were on their way, much warmer today then the previous. Choosing to walk today, Kagome took in the sights. Never being this far north before, she appreciated everything. That was except for the cold.

The day moved forward. Slowly, grueling so. Kagome worked on gathering, whatever it was considered, in her hand. Not sure if it could be accomplished. Also not sure if she could call it a power. It was apart of her, yet, was it her miko energy?

"Sesshomaru, what I have, is it considered a power or spiritual powers?" Kagome walked up besides him

Continuing to look ahead, "Refering it to either is acceptable."

"Okay, I want to understand it the best I can. I was able to concentrate it to my palm. Or it felt like it." Watching Sesshomaru nod, Kagome waited for anything more

"When we arrive back to my home, we will see what you can do. We will arrive by nightfall."

"Okay!" Beaming, it was exciting to see what she could do, if anything

Taking this new step forward with her powers, no one else's, was thrilling. To be able to someday defend herself, to not count on anyone. That is what she'd hope for. If she had to train, so be it. Being fed up being the damsel in distress.

While working her powers, Sesshomaru yet again helped the best he could. He knew miko powers, they were usually coming at him. Only a few occasions were they directed elsewhere. Also reading about it from his fathers journals, have given him insight to helping the miko besides him.

Taking in the miko, her face ridden in concentration. Serious about training her powers, impressed him. Many nowadays didn't want to put forth the effort. An exquisite miko besides him, thankful to not say it aloud. Finally giving in to his inner demon, he would allow himself this once to think the miko in a sense, was beautiful.

Feeling the sideways glance the tall demon was giving her, no longer made her feel uncomfortable. Not sure why, she almost liked the positive attention he gave her. Many either looked down on her, or ogled her. It was reassuring that someone could just look at her. No hidden intentions. Or so she thought, she'd never actually know.

"Oi, are we stopping for food?" Inuyasha shouted behind them, bringing both out of their thoughts

"No we will have dinner when we get back." Sessharmu stated, "You should be able to tell we are getting close."

Inuyasha snorted at his brother, "Of course I can tell, I'm not an idiot ya know!"

"Inuyasha, can we not turn this into a fight? Please? I want food as much as you do, except a hot meal that doesn't have fish as the main course appeases to me."

"Keh, I could live off of fish." Inuyasha remarked

"Oh really? I'll remember that the next time you want some ramen." Kagome smirked, just imagining her companions facial expressions

Returning to the silence the group had grown accustom to, Inuyasha had nothing more to say. Kagome could see as they came to the top of the hill, Sesshomaru's home. Beginning to feel giddy, she picked up the pace. To see her friends, how they were healing, what they had been doing! So many questions raced through her mind. Forgetting the fact that before, Sesshomaru's home intimidated her. Now, she could care less!

Jaken was at the doors to great them as they arrived, explaining to have dinner ready with no fish. Kagome was surprised that Sesshomaru made a point to say no fish. Thankful for that, then thankful to be taken to her friends in a sitting room. Sesshomaru left with Jaken, after showing them to her friends. Miroku and Sango looked so much better! Hugging her friends, with lots of emotions coming out. Kagome couldn't contain her happy tears!

"Why are you crying? They're safe now." Inuyasha snubbed them, going to sit

Rolling her eyes, "I am happy they're safe! I was worried with how sickly they looked. Then we let them come here!" Kagome explained

Scuffing at her, he said no more. "We are safe Lady Kagome. No need to worry!" Miroku smiled

"I'm not worried anymore! I can see that you're well now!" Kagome beamed

"I don't even remember all that much about what happened. It all feels like a blur!" Sango finally spoke up, "I've come in contact with worse demons before! Yet, somehow he managed to fool us!" Furry rose out of the demon slayer, bitting right into her words

"Dear Sango, I too was fooled. That is what worries me. Able to mask any deceit, his aura, he appeared human just like you or I." Miroku spoke sitting down besides Inuyasha

The girls followed suit. Kagome was ready to be off of her feet, only taking minimal breaks to get back here. "So start at the beginning and tell us what happened." Kagome stated wanting to know what caught their friends into the scenario they were in.

"I will start, I was out picking out herbs for Lady Kaede. She was going to another village to help with sick children. Sango and I decided to stay back, waiting for you and Inuyasha to return. Not normally having time to relax, we enjoyed it while we could. About a day after Kaede and Shippo left, we were approached by an older gentlemen. Asking us where the head priestess was. Telling him she was away for a couple days, he left without a word." Miroku finished his part of the story

"The next day I was out sharpening my tools and polishing them. Enjoying the sun when the man came to me. He pleaded to me that his home was under attack and they needed assistance. I told him that I needed to get help before coming, so he followed me. Getting Miroku we left quickly afterwards. I'm not sure what else happened, it all seems to be a blur. That is until I woke up chained to a wall. I felt tired and hungry, I wasn't sure how long I'd been there. I know we were in a pitch black room. Luckily Miroku had one of those hair things of yours Kagome." Sango smiled pleased that Kagome always had nifty things

"Hair things?" Kagome questioned, uncertain of what she was talking about

"This, it is slightly bent and does not work right anymore. I fear I will need a new one." Miroku pulled out a disfigured bobbi pin

Kagome smiled, "It's okay, I can get more. How did you know to use it?" Curiosity overwhelming her

"Shippo said he heard you say it once and told us of the 'magical' use." A chorus of laughter rang out in the room

"It sometimes works and usually doesn't. I'm glad this once it did work." Kagome spoke fearful of what was to come

"This is something we must pay head too. If Naraku hears of this, he may try and find it." Sesshomaru spoke startling everyone except Kagome

"He's right, we need to figure out where and how this man got his powers." Kagome spoke softly, knowing what that meant. "I will have to go home, get some things before we go back."

Inuyasha scoffed, "We aint going back. We need to find Naraku first and just kill him."

"Inuyasha, have you caught a whiff of his scent? He has been in hiding for months now. Now is the time to accomplish this." Sesshomaru spoke calmly, yet anger was laced into his words. Inuyasha flattened his ears, annoyed that he'd been called out. "When do you want to go home Miko?"

Kagome was surprised to not have resistants about going home, "If we have to head back to the North, I'd like to go as soon as I can. I like this kimono, I just want warmer shoes and some gloves!"

"Very well, I will take you tomorrow afternoon." Sesshomaru answered, "It is dinner time."

Leaving no room for discussion, he left leaving little time to get caught up. His long strides left it hard for the group to keep up. Kagome took a seat to Sesshomaru's left, the rest of the group piled around them. Leaving a spot for Rin. Sesshomaru made no inclination that she was to join them. Inuyasha plopped himself down, as if he was in a funk.

"Inuyasha, what is your problem now?" Kagome asked looking to the half breed

"You don't need to go home. We can get you whatever you need here." Inuyasha spoke

"You need shoes! I need shoes, we need some winter attire!" Kagome spoke, there was also a hidden agenda. There was something bothering her, something wasn't right.

"What are you worried about miko?" Sesshomaru asked her, the food was arriving to the table and it smelled amazing.

"I just have a feeling, something isn't right and hasn't been. Everything seems fine here. I'm over thinking my families trip."

"You're family went for a trip?" Sango asked

"Yes the went for a boating trip. They had to take a mode of transport to the boat that can be dangerous."

"Lady Kagome, have no fear. I'm sure everything will be just fine."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There is another chapter down! I am hoping you like where this is going! I want to keep ya'll on your toes! Hell I'm keeping me on my toes! I want to wish everyone safe during these times. Sending lots of love and see you next time! R&R ~Missy


	6. Chapter Six

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Another chapter down! I put a bit more Kagome and Sesshomaru in this. I hope you enjoyed it! Please leave some love on this. I'm already onto the next chapter so hopefully, that comes out quick! Anyway, I hope everyone will have a wonderful holiday season! Love all of you and hope you're enjoying this so far, I am.   
> ~Missy

Chapter Six

Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha.

Kagome woke early the next morning, making sure to have all her things packed. Assuming she wouldn't be coming back. Feeling weird to stay in such a large room, even her room at home wasn't this big! This brought new thoughts to her sleepy head. Excited to be going home, yet she was had a pit in her stomach. Unsure of what she was going home too, no matter how reassuring her friends were. Taking her bag down to the sitting room they had resided in yesterday.

Thinking of something to do to pass time, she browsed the room first. Checking out the bookshelves, then all the furniture. It was all beautiful! It looked fairly new, which surprised her. Unsure of the home's history, she let it slide. Ending the little tour of the room at the window, the view was beautiful! Overlooking a courtyard, with many different trees and flowers. This was something she could get used to! Looking out to the far side of the courtyard, she could see the robe that was attached to Inuyasha. Smiling to herself, she had a moment of peace. No Inuyasha to ask her why she was smiling like an idiot! She'd never admit to him that she loved seeing him in a tree. Knowing that was a safe and happy place for her friend, made her happy!

Lost in her mind, she paid no attention to her surroundings. Not noticing the demon standing in the doorway watching her, trying to figure out what she was smiling at. "Miko, you are up early." Sesshomaru spoke up, startling the girl

"I couldn't sleep." Kagome turned to him, smiling falling. Trying to remain impassive, never sure how to appear to the demon.

Sesshomaru stared at her, trying to read the Miko. Never letting too many emotions out, at least while he was around. That made him curious. Having the demon watching her, made Kagome unease. Not saying anything more, she watched him walk away. Breathing a sigh of relief, she found something to do while waiting for breakfast. Slowly the group came down to join her before breakfast. Waiting for everyone to arrive, with Inuyasha the last to join them. Deciding it was time they began to the dining hall. Kagome led the group with Sango by her side. Arriving to find that Sesshomaru was sitting there, waiting for the group to join him. Sitting in the spots they did last night, they waited for Rin to join them. When several minutes passed, Sesshomaru growled.

"We will begin, Rin will not be joining us." Sesshomaru announced, allowing the servants to bring in food

"Why?" Sango asked, wondering what was wrong with the girl

"Rin is having a- mood problem." Sesshomaru answered, "She is displeased with how this one is running his home."

Kagome and Sango chuckled, knowing exactly what Rin was going through. They had also gone through that stage. Kagome knew of another teenager going through that state; Sota. He was growing too fast. Sighing, she missed her family and couldn't wait to see them. Focusing back on breakfast, she noticed no one elaborated on their chuckle. They began eating. Sango and Miroku chatted through breakfast, it was nice to hear the banter between the two.

"What are we doing today?" Inuyasha asked, mouth full of food, shoving more in.

If they had been elsewhere, Kagome would have sat him to oblivion. Rolling her eyes, Kagome was done with the lack of table manners. "Did you forget already? I'm going home."

"Keh," Inuyasha scuffed

"What's that supposed to mean?" Kagome questioned with a side-eye

"Always running to that strange world of yours. We can't get anything done with you always running there." Here we go again, thought everyone besides Sesshomaru. Ignoring the half breed and the Miko.

"Oh, stop it! Go back to Kaede's village, get ready. Make sure everything will be copacetic. Let Miroku and Sango get what they need, let us prepare." Kagome tried to reason with her friend. Yet he was making it increasingly difficult.

"Whatever." Inuyasha answered, not understanding half of what she said. Also clearly annoyed that he wasn't going to win or have the last word.

"I think that's a wonderful idea Kagome. We can pick some herbs to bring, the north is a very hostile environment. I remember the stories from my father, he had only gone once, and he would never go again. The weather changes so drastically and if you don't know where you're going, it could end badly." Sango spoke up, Kagome was glad to hear her point of view. She was her most trusted friend.

"I will have my healers prepare somethings for you." Sesshomaru announced, done with his meal already

"That's wonderful, the more prepared we are, the better." Kagome spoke aloud, grateful to have the demons help this time around.

"When you are finished, we will leave. When you are ready to leave inform a servant, Jaken will be accompanying you to the village. He will visit to make sure everything is satisfactory, while you are away." Sesshomaru spoke with the authority that was laced into his voice every time words fell from his mouth.

The room hushed, everyone finishing their meals. Kagome was glad for the silence, just to relax before walking into the unknown. Unknown of what she was to find at home, then the north. Preparing for what was to come going north, easy. Going home with the pit in her stomach, there was no way she could prepare. Thinking through every scenario she could, nothing settling that pit. Knowing that she was delaying the inevitable by playing with her food. She needed to get a grip; she could handle whatever she was going to walk into.

Announcing that she was finished, the moment to leave was there. Hugging Sango good-bye, then waving to Miroku and Inuyasha, it was time to depart. Proceeding out of the dining hall, Sesshomaru grabbed her things, then her. He took to the sky, making the long trip shorter. Avoiding talk with the demon was simple. The easiest thing she'd ever done. It also helped he rarely talked. Watching the foliage change from the west to east. It was a beautiful view. Never taking the time to view it, she wished she had! While watching the foliage change, it gave her mind time to think. Finding answers and solutions to everything, except for one thing. That one thing boggled her mind. Sesshomaru's castle looked too modern to have been passed down. Where did he acquire it? Was it his father's that he made it to look new?

"Sesshomaru, your castle, was that your father's?" Kagome broke her silence, her thoughts spurring from her mouth.

"No, it is not. He left me nothing except a useless sword." Sesshomaru stated, "Why do you want to know Miko?"

"It was too modern for an older time period. It is rather beautiful, don't get the wrong impression." Kagome stuttered through, not wanting to give the wrong impression

"It was built ten years ago. My mother assisted in the build. It is flamboyant for my taste." Sesshomaru answered

"I think it's perfect. Could use a bit of color." Kagome noted on her behalf. She wasn't an interior decorator, yet she could see that it was bland.

"Mother left that to this Sesshomaru and his mate."

"A mate?" Kagome asked something she never got the grasp of

"It is what humans call their significant. I find no need in one, Mother keeps pushing it."

Shock riddled Kagome, Sesshomaru was actually talking to her! That surprised her greatly, it provoked a feeling she couldn't explain. The same was happening to Sesshomaru. The shock that he was speaking to the Miko of things he never talked about to another before. He found it surprisingly simple to talk to her, she wasn't like many women and demonesses that threw themselves at him. Yet she could be snarky to him, riling him and his inner demon.

"Mates and partners are overrated," Kagome spoke, speaking how she felt

"What does that mean Miko?"

"You think you find happiness and love, then it turns out it wasn't anything like that at all. What people call it in my time, I've been put in the friends' zone. I always knew it. I didn't want to realize it, turning a blind eye to it. " Kagome answered. She now understood that she wouldn't ever be Kikyo. That Inuyasha would and could never love her like that.

"After the Shikon Jewel is complete, what do you plan to do?" Sesshomaru asked before he could think

Kagome paused; she knew when the time came, she would have to choose. Always assuming that she would stay with Inuyasha. Now that their friendship was becoming increasingly problematic, she wasn't sure.

"Miko?" Sesshomaru questioned her again, expecting an answer

"I don't know. I love it here; yet, I have my family. I can't imagine not seeing my mother again." Kagome spoke truthfully

Silence washed over them. Kagome thinking of her family again. It felt like an eternity had passed since she saw them last. This time it had only been a month. The closer the jewel shards came together, the longer she spent away. If she could continue traveling through the well and stay here, she would. Yet, she knew that wouldn't work forever. When she got home, she had somethings to think about.

Seeing the well come into view, excitement flew to Kagome's throat. She wanted to know how their trip was and tell them about Sesshomaru's home! Sesshomaru landed gracefully next to the well, setting Kagome beside him.

"Thank you for bringing me here. I will go to the village when I get back." Kagome announced, getting ready to jump in.

"This one will accompany you." Sesshomaru announced

Kagome gave him a look, "How?"

"If my half breed brother can do so, I can."

Taking Kagome off guard, she had to pull herself together. "You can't just go over there! People will ask too many questions about you! Your markings are too-too stand-outish!"

Sesshomaru smirked at the Miko, "That is not a word Miko. Once we get to your world, I will do what I must to not be stand-outish." Using the words against her

Sputtering, Kagome glared at the demon. "I want you to know, Shippo can't follow me. It's not my fault when the well doesn't allow you to come with me."

"Hn. Your kit isn't this Sesshomaru. Go." Sesshomaru smirked again. Watching the Miko squirm under his orders riled his inner demon. The blush that crept up her face, sensing her frustration in him, made him want to do it more.

Muttering under her breath, whatever, knowing full well he could hear her. Sesshomaru grabbed her by the waist, jumping in.

Going through the well, Kagome closed her eyes. Waiting to land on her side without the demon. Opening her eyes as her feet touched the bottom, she still felt the demon's arm around her waist. Looking up to him, she could see the struggle. The air here was full of new smells, pollutions, the onslaught was bad for Inuyasha. She couldn't imagine how bad it was for Sesshomaru.

"Miko, what is that." Sesshomaru growled out

"This is my time." Kagome spoke softly, knowing it would take some time to get used to the smells

Standing in the bottom of the well for some time, Sesshomaru finally stood tall. "I am fine now, Miko."

Kagome nodded heading for the ladder, Sesshomaru just grabbed her and leaped out. "You can't do that here Sesshomaru! Demons aren't around anymore."

Huffing at her, she watched him. Watching the markings leave his face then the rest of his body. That was a sight to see. "Demons of significant power can mask themselves if the time comes. I rarely do it at home. Do not speak of this to anyone." Kagome stared at the demon. He looked so strange to her. He was still attracted to her, yet she missed how he looked with his markings. "Where should my swards go?"

Kagome went to a chest in the corner, opening the lid. "They will be untouched in here." Sesshomaru placed them in, smirking the entire time. He could smell the difference in the Miko. She was aroused by something he did.

Taking a deep breath, Kagome led the way out of the well house. Expecting to see her grandpa outside. Everything looked the same as it did the last time she was here. Instead of going to the house, she went to where she placed the present. Knowing Sesshomaru was curious about where they were going.

Walking in, the present was right where she left it. Dust settling on the treasures. Rushing past Sesshomaru, she rushed to the house. Knowing Sesshomaru was confused. Everything was how she left it. The note where her mother placed it, had a small amount of dust accumulation.

"Miko, calm yourself." Sesshomaru spoke inspecting the house

Trying to think clearly; yet, nothing she did was helping. Jumping slightly when the phone rang, she rushed to it. Saying hello, she listened to the person on the other end of the phone call.

"I will be there shortly- Thank you. - I will. Yes, thank you, Good-bye." Kagome spoke to the person on the other end.

Setting the phone down carefully, she barely held the tears in. The sinking feeling, she could now explain. Sitting down, she tried to hold everything together. The stare of the demon wasn't helping. "Sesshomaru, you're not helping right now. Go back to your time."

"You do not tell this Sesshomaru what to do." Sensing that the Miko should not be alone, smelling the salty tears.

"Right now, I can. This is my home, my world." Kagome stood, anger rising instead of the initial sadness. Facing the demon, she made herself clear. "You don't understand what I am going through. You can't tell me what to do."

Sesshomaru was taken aback by the change of emotions in the Miko. Kagome was fully in control of herself. "Then explain to this one what is going on."

Kagome stared at the demon in front of her. "My mother and grandfather are dead. Sota barely survived. He is awake finally. I am his guardian now. The rest of the details were held back for now. I have to tell them a lie like always. I am tired of lying. I have no parents left." Kagome spoke everything hitting her "I am truly alone in both times."

"That is far from the truth Miko," Sesshomaru spoke, unsure of how to speak to the Miko. Surprised that she spoke to him

"What do you know? You know nothing of me! Don't stand there and tell me what I have. Especially don't tell me what I don't have." Sesshomaru felt her aura spike it burned his skin

"Calm yourself Miko. You are losing control." Watching Kagome, he could tell he wasn't prepared for any of this. The Miko was losing herself. "Kagome, you must get control of yourself. You will do no good to Sota if you kill us both."

Kagome snapped her head up at the mention of her name. It seemed to bring her out of her mind. Not realizing what she was doing, she hugged the demon. Not realizing that this demon could kill her if he wanted to. Not realizing the demon wasn't pushing her away. The demon was letting her hug him and use him as a support.

Time went by slowly. A calming aura surrounded the duo, cleansing the two of any negative emotions. Having a healing effect on Kagome's broken heart. Sesshomaru felt the most tranquil he'd been in years. Relaxing, unaware of what was happening. That is until he could be a pulsation in his left arm. Looking down, his hand was finishing up appearing. Hearing a gasp, he looked to the Miko.

"Sesshomaru, I'm sorry. I didn't mean to- I can do that?" Kagome spoke fast. Uncertain of what and how she just accomplished what she did

Sesshomaru said nothing. In disbelief! Never thinking he'd have his arm back. "Do not say sorry. I am most grateful." Unsure of how else to say thank-you

Kagome nodded to the demon, glad that he wasn't angry. "I need to get going. I need to get Sota from the hospital. Then figure out what to do-." Kagome stopped her thoughts, she needed to get her brother. He needed her.

"I will accompany you. We will get what we need while out." Sesshomaru offered, stretching his fingers out.

"Okay, can we stay the night? I have to figure out how and what I am going to do with the house. We don't have spare money." Kagome spoke beginning to stress. She knew that her mother worked to cover the shrines bills. It was amazing that they had the money to go on a trip. How was she to find jewel shard, work then take care of her younger brother?

"This Sesshomaru has a debt to pay, Miko. I will help you pay it off."

"Your money doesn't work here. We use other currencies. I appreciate the offer." Kagome placed her jacket and shoes on, showing Sesshomaru out. They had to get going.

"Are there not places that will buy old relics?" Sesshomaru followed, watching the changing scenery

"Well yeah there are, I just don't know what they buy. I can't ask this of you- "

"I didn't ask you for my arm back, yet you returned it to me. I will do this as a repayment. I do not leave debts unpaid."

Nodding her answer, she headed into town. Knowing that they had more than half a day left, they had a lot to do. Walking the busy streets, cutting through traffic, Sesshomaru hot on her trail. Glad for his nose, and Kagome's sweet scent. If he got separated, he'd hoped that he could find her again. Thankful that she knew where she was going, he would never admit to it, but he felt lost. This world of hers intrigued him. Unsure of what his half-brother's problem with it was.

Slowing down, he noticed that they were in front of a shop of older items. Kagome opened the door for him, walking in slowly. It had other customers there, all looking to him. Scowling in their directions, they went back to their business. Kagome ignored the onlookers, going to the counter. An older gentleman came to assist her. Watching her talk to the old man, they seemed to be acquainted.

"Show me the item, I will tell you if I'll buy it." The old man spoke, crossing his arms

Sesshomaru dug into his pocket, it was something from one of the villages he protected. It was a small handcrafted doll. To him it meant nothing. Handing it to the man. Watching him examine the doll.

"Nice doll, it is old. Not worth anything to me, I cannot help you." The man spoke, walking away

"Wait, look at this." Sesshomaru brought out some coins, throwing them onto the countertop

The man's eyes went wide. Picking them up in disbelief of what he was seeing. Inspecting them in the same fashion. Pulling in all his resources, he scrutinized them. Wanting to be sure of what the coins were. "Where did you come a crossed these? These are a rare find! Little is found from this time period; this is a time of war and poverty."

"That is none of your concern. Will you be able to help us or not? We will find someone else to barter with." Sesshomaru took over the conversation, he would get the help the Miko needed

"Yes, I can help you. I will discuss the price over here." The old man showed them to a less crowded part of the store. Many customers became onlookers.

Sesshomaru smirked, he could still get people to do what needed to be done. Getting enough and then some, the old man handed the money to Kagome. Leaving the store quickly, Kagome was in disbelief that Sesshomaru actually was able to get the amount he did. He could smooth talk anyone. Plus, he still had a certain flair about him. People listened and did so well.

"Sesshomaru, thank you. Again. Before heading to the hospital, I need to go put this in the bank. I can't carry this around." Kagome spoke, getting a nod in response. Hurrying to do so, so they could proceed to the hospital.

The trip to the bank was simple enough. Kagome deposited the money, saying something of the likes of her grandfather had a hidden stash and this should pay off the shrine. The women nodded placing the rest into a savings account. Kagome nearly ran to the hospital. Talking to the worker at the reception desk, getting the information she needed. She beelined to the stairs, ascending several floors. Slowing to a hurried walk, she entered her brother's room. He was sitting up. Glancing over Sota, he had a cast on his left arm, a gash healing a crossed his forehead, and some other minor injuries.

"Sota?" Kagome announced herself. Sota turned to grin to his sister.

"Kagome!" Smiling, Kagome rushed her brother hugging him. She let the tears flow freely. Keeping what little control she had over emotions intact. "I'm so glad you got here; I wasn't sure what was going to happen to me."

"I'm glad too. I will do whatever is necessary to keep you safe."

Sesshomaru looked onto the siblings. It was clear that they did indeed love each other. "Who are you?" A lady entered the room

Kagome let go of her brother, wiping the tears away. "I am Kagome Higurashi, Sota's older sister."

"You?" the lady turned to Sesshomaru. Holding back his smirk, a snide old woman.

"I am Sesshomaru. I will be overseeing them." Kagome gave him a look when the nurse wasn't looking. Sesshomaru found it hilarious.

"That's good to hear then, you have some paperwork to sign for this young man to leave." The nurse spoke handing him the paperwork "I have some clothes for you to change into. I will return shortly, go over those. Sign them before I get back."

Sesshomaru growled at the woman's retreating back. Handing the paper to Kagome to sign, stating she had little time to do that work. "Who are you?" Sota ask watching his sister sign the man's name

"Sesshomaru."

"That tells me your name. Who are you to my sister?" Sota was giving him the stink eye, Kagome turned red, glancing up to the two boys. Funny watching her little brother question the perfect killing machine he was.

"I am the lord of the western lands. I am an ally to your sister." Sesshomaru spoke, "That woman is coming back. Are you finished?"

"Yes, take them back will ya?" Kagome asked annoyed. Sesshomaru smirked taking the papers back, ready to hand them back. Sota stared at the duo, still unsure of who this man was. Why did his sister blush at his words?

"Here is this young man, we knew your sister was away for treatment. I see you're doing better, hopefully, you stay that way. While your brother changes, we shall step out and talk." Kagome nodded kissing her brother's head. At one time that annoyed him, this time he leaned into the display of sibling love. Closing the door, Kagome stood next to Sesshomaru awaiting this discussion. "Now I don't know much of the details. Your mother and grandfather's bodies were not found. You can decide what to do with that. Your brother has coped very well so far. Here is a list of people he can talk to."

"Thank you, we will find someone when we move." Kagome spoke having thought of something already.

"Move?"

"Yes, after something like this, I have heard it is better for kids like us, to have a new environment. So, we're going overseas." Sesshomaru nodded his confirmation. Thankful that the Miko thought of something

"Good idea. I wish you the best of luck in your new lives. Keep these kids close, they will need someone to hold them up. It's tough losing a loved one, let alone two. These papers are all set, the cast comes off in three weeks. Remember to do that wherever you are. Good luck."

Thanking the lady at the same time, they watched her walk away. "So, you're going to oversee us?"

Smirking at the Miko, "We're moving overseas?"

Rolling her eyes, she figured that was coming. "You have to think ahead when you live as I do. You catch on quick for only being here for a short while."

"This one will do what he must for the ones he is protecting." Kagome looked up to him, startled at his spoken words

"Thank you. Soon, I hope to protect myself and my brother." Sesshomaru nodded, understanding the want and need for self-reliance

"Having someone watching over you isn't always a bad thing."

The door opened up revealing Sota, halting the conversation. "Are you ready to go?" Kagome asked, excited to have her brother still

"I think so. I miss mom and gramps." Sota said walking down the hallway, "Do you know what happened?"

"I don't know anything. I came home and saw the note that you were on vacation. The nurse didn't have any more information on the accident."

Sota moved to let Kagome move in front of him, "The last thing I remember was being on the boat, then hearing a loud explosion. I woke up in this hospital. They wouldn't tell me anything, I knew you were gone. I felt so alone."

Kagome paused, taking her brother into a hug. "You'll always have me. One way or another, you're coming with me."

Sota pulled away gazing at his sister, "Where are we going?"

Kagome resumed her walking, right out of the hospital. Never taking a second look back. "To the feudal era with me."

"I thought you and Inuyasha were the only two to be able to travel through the well?" Sota asked confused looking around

"That is not accurate anymore little one." Sesshomaru spoke next to the boy

"Who are you and how do you know?" Sota asked frustrated with the man beside him, who was he to talk to him like that!

"Sota be nice to Sesshomaru. He's also from the feudal era."

Sota grinned! Another person like Inuyasha! "So like Inuyasha!? Are you a half-demon too? Do you have some cool moves?"

"I am a full demon, unlike the half-breed." Sesshomaru spoke cocky about himself

"Don't talk about Inuyasha like that!" Sesshomaru smirked, he had spunk

"This Sesshomaru can speak of him that way. I am his older brother." Sota's face went from anger to dumbfounded "Yes I am a full demon unlike him. More powerful then he. I will be helping your sister get you to the feudal world. Afterward, I will be protecting you."

"Where will we stay?" Sota asked his sister

"You will reside at my house until we are done with our task." Sesshomaru spoke

"You have a house over there Kagome?" Sota asked not fully understanding the demon's words. "Does Inuyasha know about this?"

Kagome turned red, was her brother implying that she and Sesshomaru were together? "It's not our house, I don't have a home over there. Inuyasha has been staying there as well."

Defeat showed on Sota's face. He really wanted Kagome to find happiness. She seemed happier with Sesshomaru then Inuyasha. Hearing his sister say they needed to do some shopping, asking him if he was up to it. Agreeing, he watched Sesshomaru look around taking in the sights and stores. This must be different from what was beyond the well. He too decided to take in the sights. Unsure if he'd ever see this time again.

Beginning the shopping expedition, Sota forgot what it was like shopping with his sister. Kagome was all business, no browsing. Get it done and over with. Making fast work with the list Kagome had made, adding some things. Sota would need things, as would she if she was staying over. Longer than she ever had. Boots for Inuyasha, Miroku, and now Sota. Coats, gloves, hats, for everyone, then essentials. She would have to make two or three trips to get everything over. This wasn't including what they needed to bring from home. The wheels were turning, Kagome was stressing.

"Miko, calm yourself down. We will figure this out." Sesshomaru spoke carrying most of the bags. He'd lost count after the first ten bags.

"I know. I just have so much to take over with me. Then I have no place to put anything. I need to lock up gramp's shrine. I want to do a memorial tonight for mom and gramps." Kagome started babbling

"We will do that tonight. To honor your family is of the utmost importance. Tomorrow is another day." Sesshomaru walked beside Kagome

Complying with the demon, it was important to do sooner rather than later. Having her list completed, she grabbed them dinner before heading home. Glad for Sesshomaru being there. She would have never carried all of the bags. Looking at the bags, she couldn't believe how much she'd gotten. Thankful for the money Sesshomaru acquired. Heading up to the house, she instructed Sota to show Sesshomaru in. While they put the bags in the house for the night, she made sure all the shrine buildings were locked. Making sure everything was secured. Not having the stability to go through her grandfather's things. Once everything was to her satisfaction, she headed to the house.

Sota had all the bags in the living room. No one was in her sight. "Where did everyone go?"

"I'm packing!" Sota yelled from his room upstairs

Not hearing from Sesshomaru, she decided to head up to her room to follow suit with packing. Startled to find Sesshomaru browsing through her things. He had a picture of her girlfriends and herself. They had been at a volleyball game.

"What is this?" The tone of his voice was full of curiosity

"That's a picture. My friends and I were on a volleyball team. That is a sport here. We had won our final game of the season. Our coach took this, capturing that moment so we could remember it." Kagome looked upon the picture, it was right before her travels started. "It was right before going down the well. A lot has changed from that time."

Sesshomaru said nothing, setting the picture back down. Going to sit on her bed, Kagome got to work finding her suitcases. Packing up her clothes first, moving on to her pictures and other things she'd want or need. She didn't want to risk the chance of coming back to encounter people.

"Miko, you were worried about where your things would go." Sesshomaru started leaving his statement open

"Yeah, I am. Kaede doesn't mind some of my things, I can only imagine if all this showed up in her hut. She will be displeased; I don't even have my own hut. Not that I could afford a hut big enough for Sota and I."

"I will offer you rooms at my residence. That is until you find a fit place for your things. It will be protected there." Sesshomaru offered, given up on any filter he tried to place with the Miko. He was finding himself relaxed around her. His inner demon loving every moment he could put himself out there to the Miko.

"I have no way to repay you." Kagome started, "I can't ask that of you."

"You have to have a safe place for your brother to stay while we go north. You know it is too dangerous. To start him off on a dangerous task is asinine. At my home, he will be safe, Jaken will be there to help him get acquainted with the new world. We will need a place to go to after our task." Sesshomaru spoke, giving no room for argument. Everything he spoke was true.

"I hate it when you're right." Kagome pouted, crossing her arms. She turned to face him, give him the full effect.

"It is merely facts." Sesshomaru pointed out, trying to stay in control. Not sure of his inner demon's intentions, enjoying the Miko's company as well. He'd have to work on keeping himself in control around the Miko.

Kagome went back to packing, going in and out of her room. Finding small treasured items of her mother's and grandfather's. They were easily traveled with, that could be on her person at all times after tonight. Sesshomaru stayed in her room, watching her maneuver the house. Finding items big and small to place into the bags. Sota would occasionally venture to his sister's room, asking questions. Sometimes Kagome could answer then, or she left and came back with an answer.

Nighttime had fallen, everything was coming to a close in this era. Kagome and Sota were packed, everything taken to the well house for the morning. Sesshomaru staying out of the way, to allow the siblings some personal time together. Leaving Kagome's room after the siblings sat and talked and looked over family pictures. He sat down in the living room with a book, he awaited them to approach him. He would accompany them to the sacred tree. He felt as if he needed to be a part of this. Having no one else, the siblings needed the support. Inuyasha failed the Miko again. Before disgust could consume him, he turned the attention to the left pictures. Leaving some behind, a reminder of who once lived in the house. After some time, he just closed his eyes meditating.

Kagome approached him sometime later. It was well into the night, the trio left to the tree. The siblings each held onto something. Setting up and beginning the ceremony, the siblings let their tears run free. Sesshomaru paid his respects in silence. Allowing the siblings to do what they felt they must.

Kagome stood towards the end. Making sure to step back to Sesshomaru, she leaned against the demon. Fully aware that he could push her away. She needed something, a touch of someone other than her brother. Needing to just feel something other than the emptiness that was grasping at her. Keeping her emotions bottled all day, just to have them spill out now. Knowing that Sota was going through the same thing. Both trying to be strong for the other.

Sesshomaru allowed the contact. He could feel the emotions pouring of the two. Knowing they both needed this. They held themselves together all day, never skipping a beat. Now was the time to mourn, tomorrow would begin a new day. A new adventure that would bring new challenges. At this time, he would allow the Miko's touch. He would allow himself this moment to wrap his arm around her, embracing her. Being her anchor.


	7. Chapter Seven

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha or it's characters.
> 
> P.S. Do you like the longer chapters or the shorter chapters?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi All! I know that this is quick, I just really wanted to put this one out there! I'm excited to see if you like where this story is going! Please leave some love in the comments. As always enjoy.  
> ~Missy

Kagome woke the next day feeling slightly refreshed. The events from the day before at the forefront of her mind still. Yet the emotional turmoil that covered her yesterday was gone. Now it was just a memory, it was time to move forward. It was still early morning; she could cook breakfast and get rid of what food she needed to.

Taking down a couple of bags with her, she went to start breakfast. Not seeing the demon who insisted on being here yet, she was curious where he went to. Making a lavish breakfast and lunch to go back to the feudal era. Sota had finally rolled out of bed, coming down to the table. Beginning to shovel the food in, stating in between bites that this was "worlds" better than hospital food.

"So, sis, Sesshomaru- is he a really a good guy?" Sota asked, putting a hiatus on eating

"Yes, he is. I mean he means well. He has his sharp edges; you just have to work around them." Kagome stated. To her, that was the truth. Yes, he tried to kill her in the past. The past was just that, she'd gotten over that a long time ago.

"Where's 'Yasha?" Sota asked finally. Almost not wanting to know the answer. He had a good idea where he was anyways

"He is preparing on the other side. We have a difficult task when we return, which I need to talk to you about." Kagome sat down to eat with him, not wanting to give her brother any more ammunition.

"I understand, you do what you need to. Just be safe and come back in one piece." Sota smiled

"Sesshomaru is opening his home to us, so you will be there. You'll be safe, plus someone will teach you more about that era."

"I figured. You'd be dumb to let me go into battle the first day there."

"Dumb, eh?" Kagome smirked

"With how your brain works, it wouldn't surprise me."

Kagome glared at her brother, not being baited into his trap. Eating her food quickly. They had a lot to prepare for. Making Sota help clean up. She began bossing him around, working all the while. With no sign of Sesshomaru, they did trip after trip to the well house. Slowly emptying the living room of the bags.

"Miko." Kagome turned around to find the demon behind her

"Where have you been?" Kagome scolded him; it was midday now. She'd been worrying about where he had run off too.

"I was merely doing something." Sesshomaru stated, not elaborating on what he was doing.

"Next time, just let me know where you're going. Please?" Kagome asked kindly, "We are almost ready to go, are you set?"

Sesshomaru stared at the girl in front of him. Surprised that even she would tell him to do something. "Very well." Sesshomaru spoke, not elaborating. Helping Kagome with the last of the bags, they met Sota in the well house.

"So how is this going to work?" Sota asked the duo, holding onto a couple of his own bags

Kagome looked to Sesshomaru, also wanting to know what was going to happen. "I will take bags over. Afterward, I will return for the two of you." Sesshomaru spoke, taking his armor and swords out, placing them on his person.

Taking most of the bags, he leaped into the well. Kagome and Sota waited for his return, gathering the few bags left behind. Soon the well lit up, Sesshomaru appearing before them. Looking at the demon, he had all his markings back. She'd gotten used to him without them. He looked more normal to her now, before it was just a cover-up.

"Now Sota, be prepared. This is nothing like you're used to." Kagome started, throwing her yellow bag on her shoulder

"Come on, Kagome. I'm not a little kid anymore! I can handle this." Sota spoke, ready to leap into the well.

Rolling her eyes at her younger brother, he could be so immature. Watching Sesshomaru lift him with ease, it was time to go. Clutching her mother's trinket in her pocket, saying a silent good-bye. Nodding to Sesshomaru's silent questioning look, it was time. Taking a breath, they took the leap!

Feeling Sesshomaru wrap his arm around her, to leap out of the well. Feeling the ground beneath her feet, she looked over to see her brother's face. Gazing the new world, with amazement. The look on his face made her smile. Sesshomaru let her go, then her brother. Grabbing all the bags, he began to walk to the village. Sota looked around fascinated! Asking questions all the way to the village. Sesshomaru fixing details that Kagome would mistake or didn't know.

Seeing the village come into view, Sota gasped. "I didn't realize just how old school this is."

Kagome shook her head, knowing he wouldn't understand until he saw it. "What is this old school you speak of?" Sesshomaru ask not understanding the boy

"It's just a term we use when stuff is old." Sota explained, gazing at all the huts

Sesshomaru gave him a quizzical look. Not understanding half of what the boy said, he must be getting old. Kagome went on to tell her brother he had to watch some of his terms. Almost to the hut, Inuyasha was standing outside.

"Where've you been?" Inuyasha asked, walking beside Kagome

"Hi to you too. Sota, you remember the annoying pest?" Kagome glared at the half-demon

"Of course, the kid remembers me." Inuyasha spoke

"Hi 'Yasha!" Sota waved to Inuyasha, Inuyasha nodded his head. Halting in his tracks. Inuyasha stared at the kid, looking back to Kagome.

"Let's get back to the others. This story doesn't need to be repeated more than once." Kagome spoke, glad to be approaching Kaede's hut

Stepping inside, she was greeted by her friends. "Kagome!" Shippo pounced onto his surrogate mother

"Hey, Shippo! How have you been? It's been over a week since we've seen each other." Kagome hugged the little demon. She had missed him dearly! It just wasn't the same without the kit around. He knew just what to do to make her smile.

"It's been great! I got to help Lady Kaede and see a new village!" Shippo spoke excitedly. Before moving on to talk about his week, he looked over her shoulder. Seeing the little boy standing awkwardly behind Kagome "Who are you?"

"That is my brother, Sota." Kagome smiled, Shippo had a large grin on his face

"I'm Shippo!" Getting down to go to the boy. The human boy was still taller, Shippo didn't mind at all!

"Hi," Sota said grinning. It's like they already knew each other from how much Kagome talked about them

"Shippo, why don't you go show Sota around a little. Don't go too far!" Kagome suggested, hoping that they would agree. They did, running out of the hut. Hearing the giggles start, made Kagome feel at ease with her decision.

Kagome sat down to the puzzled looks. Beginning to tell them of what had happened at home. Explaining to them the little information she had received. Expressing her gratitude, Sesshomaru helped her out. Allowing Sota to stay at his home while they were away. It would be a pit stop to start their journey. After Kagome was done, Sango hugged her friend knowing what it was like to lose her family.

Inuyasha watched from afar, taking in the knowledge that his friend lost her family. He hadn't been there to help her. His brother was! That annoyed him to no end. Inuyasha sulked in the corner of the room. Not knowing how to approach his friend, or what to say to her. In the meantime, he glared at his brother. He had a feeling that he was just using Kagome. Unsure of his intentions, he had to keep an eye on the two. Sesshomaru was earning her trust, to crush it at the end.

Kagome surprised herself, she held the tears back through her story. Needing to switch topics, just so the tears didn't start to flow, "Kaede, will you be able to handle Shippo?"

"If ye must leave the kit, I will do that for ye." Kaede answered, her age showing more and more lately

"Why not bring the kit to my home, with your brother?" Sesshomaru spoke from the entryway of the hut. "If your brother is comfortable with him, it will make the transition that much easier."

"That's true if that's okay with you. It is your home and all. That will be easier on you Lady Kaede, you won't have to chase him around."

"That would be better for the kit, ye won't be worrying about things here."

Kagome smiled at the older lady. Trying to keep the stress off of the older lady, Shippo was a bit much to handle. Even for herself.

Talking for a bit longer, the group decided that they needed to get going. With having to take an unexpected stop to Sesshomaru's home, it was making getting on their journey be a crunch for daylight. Kagome spoke about the fact they could've waited to get the extra herbs if they knew they were going back. Sango was the only other one to laugh it off. Rounding the boys up, they departed the small village. Inuyasha carried Sota, Shippo carried Kagome telling her all about the past week. All the herbs he learned about, how to help sick people, all the nice people he met, and the kids he got to play with.

Asking Kagome about her time away. Kagome told him of everything that happened. Knowing he was still a kid, she simplified it the best she could. Telling him of her family, just so it wasn't a shock to hear about it. Shippo did what he could to make her feel better. Which worked!

The day moved quickly. Not realizing that they were almost to Sesshomaru's home. They were making good time. Being as it was only the afternoon, Kagome wondered if they would head out today or tomorrow now. "Shippo, can you move up towards Sesshomaru please?"

Doing as his mother asked him to do, he moved up towards Sesshomaru. Unsure of why Kagome was getting along with the scary demon. He made him nervous, yet he noticed she wasn't fazed by it. "Sesshomaru?" Kagome asked the demon

"Yes, Miko?" He looked over to the girl

"Now that plans have been changed, are we leaving tonight or tomorrow? We weren't supposed to have to go back to your home. Now with everything." Kagome blabbered

"We will see how your brother adapts to his new surroundings. If he does well, we will put your things in your room then leave. If we must, we will stay to help him to acclimate to the new home. You know that I will do whatever is necessary to help you."

Kagome smiled, "Thank you again. Nothing will ever repay you for what you're doing."

"You gave me the ultimate gift." Sesshomaru almost smiled, Kagome caught him in the act. He could show and feel those treacherous things! Shippo tried to understand what had happened. Kagome had left something out of her story, something she obviously didn't she needed to talk about. Leaving him in wonder.

Letting him have the last word, Shippo remained next to the dog demon. Sensing that Kagome felt content being near him. Wanting his surrogate mother to be happy, he did what needed to be done.

Soon they were at the demon's home, Rin had greeted them right away. Sota and Shippo ran off with Rin, saying good-byes and good lucks. Kagome stood next to Sesshomaru, both rather amused.

"I guess that means we can put my stuff down. Better to get going while we can!" Kagome spoke, glad to see her brother already moving on. He deserved some happiness, and Shippo was normally the one to bring it to their group. He had a way about him that Kagome could never understand.

"Let's go," Sesshomaru spoke, "We will return."

Leaving the others, they moved to Kagome's room. Sesshomaru opened her door, leading the way. Kagome grabbed the couple of bags that had the extra winter stuff. "I think that's all. I wish I could unpack a little before we left" Kagome spoke mostly to herself

"My maids will unpack it all, leaving it for you to put away at another time." Sesshomaru said, answering the Miko's thoughts

Kagome turned to the demon, "I can do it. Really!"

"It is of no trouble." Sesshomaru spoke, surprised that the girl wouldn't accept the help

Annoyed that people would do her work, she let it slide. It might be nice not to have a lot to do when they returned. Sesshomaru stepped over to, taking the bags from her. Kagome gave a noise of disapproval.

"Miko, it is a gentleman's job to help the lady." Sesshomaru stopped, not believe what was coming out of his mouth. His inner demon chuckled, glad to have a part in his embarrassment.

"I can handle myself, thank you very much." Kagome wasn't sure what that meant. All she knew, Sesshomaru had clamped his mouth shut after his statement.

"Clearly." Sesshomaru answered, taking the bags and leaving her room. Kagome followed hot on his trail, walking into the room next to hers

"If it is so clear, then why not give me my bags." Studying the room around her, then what the demon was doing

He walked to a door, presenting a wardrobe, he pulled out another white yukata. It looked heavier than what he was wearing at the moment. Realizing what he was doing, Kagome blushed. This was his room they were in. "Miko, if you must be in here. Turn around while this one changes."

Doing as the demon said, she could hear every movement he did. Embarrassed that she just followed him into a room without thinking. That was something her mother always scolded her on. Not thinking just doing! Now she understood it, quite well.

"You could've told me to leave ya know!" Kagome finally got out, trying to think of the right thing to say

"Clearly that wouldn't have worked, you barged in here after this one." Sesshomaru smirked, enjoying this entirely too much

"Well, you shouldn't have walked away from me while we were having a discussion!" Kagome threw back, crossing her arms

"It was done on my part. You clearly cannot accept help willingly." Sesshomaru dressed once again, walking up behind the Miko

Kagome was done, he wasn't going to mock her anymore. Turning around, "You know what? I am done with you mocking me! I don't like taking help; because, I don't know when or if I'll get it again."

Kagome hadn't noticed that he'd come so close. Trying to keep composure, she wasn't sure why she became flustered. It wasn't like she hadn't been close to him before. Was it because they were in his room? Some of the odd feelings she felt when she was the only one to be able to talk to him and the fact that she felt like they shared a connection, tweaked her.

"Miko, while this one is around, he will give you the help you need." Sesshomaru smirked, he could smell the change in the girl. He could feel the change in himself, he wasn't sure what this girl was doing to him. He enjoyed being around her and how she made him feel. This was new and different from anything he'd felt before.

It was clear he wasn't going to back down. "You have to let me do somethings for myself."

"Very well. As long as you let me help you." Sesshomaru retaliated

Growling at the demon in frustration, "Fine!"

Growling back at the girl, "Miko, watch what you do this one. You don't know what that means to inu-yokai."

Kagome smirked at the demon; she plotted an idea into her head. "You want to help me, you teach me inu-yokai traditions."

"It is not that easy." Sesshomaru spoke,

"Why not?" Kagome asked, frustrated

Sesshomaru growled, not liking to be challenged. Especially with something he clearly didn't understand.

Kagome poked his chest, "If you're not going to teach me, I'm not going to let you help me." Going for the bags

Frustrated with the Miko, he took her hand holding it. "I cannot teach you, for this one doesn't know all of the traditions. I refused my parent's teachings. Never thinking of a time I would need it." Kagome gasped at his words. "This does not leave this room, Miko. Understood?" Nodding her understanding, she stopped fighting him holding her hand

"I didn't know. I'm sorry."

"Do not be sorry, I will teach you what I know. I know a few things about inu mating, you growling at me as you did is challenging this one."

"What do you mean challenging?" Kagome asked warily of the answer

"To get me to court you." Sesshomaru pulled her closer to him. "Are you challenging this one?"

Kagome was speechless, she had no idea. "I- no, Uhm." Red as a tomato. She never even dated, she'd heard of courting, she never paid attention "What is courting again?"

"It is becoming romantically involved with one another, with the intention of mating." Sesshomaru nearly growled out his words, trying to keep in control. Knowing that the girl in front of him needed time. "You need time, Miko. Have no fear, I will be there when you are ready."

Kagome wasn't sure how to act, respond, how to be! How was she supposed to act when someone said they had the intention of trying to court her? "Miko, stop thinking too much about it. This one is letting this proceed how it will."

"Okay," Kagome squeaked out. Flustered with his words. Was he saying he was attracted to her? Was she attracted to him? She did have a lot to think about. "Sesshomaru, I haven't, I don't understand what is happening."

Smirking, "This one understands your confusion. It is time for us to leave. One thing I do know, this one will protect and provide for you on this journey."

"Thank you." Kagome smiled a genuinely happy smile. Thinking for a split second, she leaned up and kissed the demon on the cheek. Enjoying the shocked expression on his face, she turned and left him in his room

By the time Sesshomaru joined the group, Kagome was chatting away with Sango and Miroku. Noticing that Inuyasha was yet again glaring at him. The half-breed was going to become a nuisance. Kagome took the offered bags from Sesshomaru and started to hand out boots and their winter attire. Already prepared, she had on the outfit Sesshomaru had given her, with her boots. She was warm now; she knew it was only a matter of time that she wouldn't be.

"Oi, wench! What the hell are these?" Inuyasha yelled, frustrated with the ties on the boots

Taking a deep breath, "They are ties, they help to keep them on your feet. Get over here and I'll tie them for you."

Inuyasha moved over to her, watching her kneel to tie these contraptions. "There, I'll show you tonight when we stop how to do it yourself. It won't hurt to learn." Kagome got up, ready to go

Sango joined her friend; they began their journey. Sesshomaru pointed in the direction they would start with. The girls led the way.

"You should've taken up my offer on shoes, little brother," Sesshomaru spoke next to his brother Miroku just in front of them

"Keh. Whatever you're doing, I'm watching you." Inuyasha spoke

"I was merely talking to you." Sesshomaru hid his smirk, riling his brother was simple

"I think if you'd allow it, I would like a pair of those boots you suggested." Miroku spoke trying to break up the tension

"Very well monk. When we return, we will have you sized." Sesshomaru answered

"Thank you." Miroku smiled earning a nod in acknowledgment

After that, the men of the group didn't talk. The girls were giggling and chatting away. When dusk was starting to fall Sesshomaru sped up to walk beside Kagome. Not noticing him, they kept chatting. Clearing his throat, they looked over to him.

"Yes?" Kagome asked, irritated he interrupted their conversation

"We're going to need to find a place to stop for the night. I suggest that we stop ahead, there is a clearing." Sesshomaru spoke, noticing the Miko was annoyed with him

"Okay." Kagome agreed, going back to her conversation

Offended that she didn't talk to him more, he moved back to his spot beside his brother. "One thing you'll have to learn about those two, if they're talking, they don't like to be interrupted without notice. Plus, they don't have these two often, usually they include everyone in the talks." Miroku offered, understanding how rude the girls could be portrayed

"Keh, who cares." Inuyasha put his two-cents in.

"Lord Sesshomaru has never traveled with two beautiful ladies before. Inuyasha, you tend to forget that we all need someone to talk to. Lady Kagome needed this time to talk to her best friend, she probably has a lot on her mind." Miroku spoke, annoyed with Inuyasha. His lack of understanding of Lady Kagome's situation showed.

The girls already entered the clearing, setting up camp for the night. Everyone had a sleeping bag, excluding Sesshomaru. He was forceful about not using that blanket contraption. "Miko, what do you need done?"

Kagome paused, unaccustomed to help. "We need rocks, wood, and food. Sango and I have the sleeping bags out. Kirara will need something too." Kagome bent down to pet the two-tailed demon

"Inuyasha, you will assist me. Come." Sesshomaru left, the half-demon hot on his trail

"Who the fuck do you think you are? Bossing me around." Inuyasha spoke stopping his brother

"The Miko needs our assistance, we will help her." Sesshomaru spoke, clearly annoyed that the half-breed would rather watch her struggle

"Why are you helping Kagome?" Inuyasha snarled. He was going to get some answers

"Because she did this for me, half-breed." Pulling up his sleeve he showed his arm

Inuyasha looked at his newfound arm. "Why did she do that?"

"It was completely unintentional. It happened after she heard the news of her family, she lost control of her powers. I merely showed her how to calm herself down and then this happened." Sesshomaru spoke, having to explain himself to the half-breed caused annoyance like no other

"It should've been me to help her." Inuyasha spoke,

"Yet, you despise her world. That was her home, her family. It is time for you to get over the lust you have over the jewel shard, it's also time to grow up. You're an inu-yokai, even as a hanyou. You've bettered yourself before, you can continue." Sesshomaru told his brother. This was the most he'd ever spoken to him before

Inuyasha held his ears down, understanding what his brother was saying. Even though he didn't like it coming from him, he could understand it. "I haven't wanted the jewel shard for some time. Naraku doesn't need it, that's why I want to get rid of it. It's hurting the people close to me, and it took the person I cared for most away. The sooner Kagome has it, the sooner we can start our lives."

"Is your life with the Miko?" Sesshomaru wanted to know his intentions. He was fond of the Miko and didn't want the competition.

Inuyasha looked away, "I love Kagome, she was my first friend. I-." Inuyasha paused "I can't see myself with her. I want her in my life, as a friend." Sesshomaru nodded, understanding. He also understood why Kagome said friend-zoned. "Whatever your intentions are, if you hurt her, I'll kill you."

"I don't think you have to worry about that, I do not plan on hurting her. If I did, she would purify me before you got the chance to."

Inuyasha nodded, done with this chat. Turning around he began to pick up logs and rocks. Sesshomaru announcing he'd find them food.

Evening was settled in, the stars were starting to shine down on the group. The girls were doing their own things, the boys sitting around the fire. Dinner was eaten in a peaceful sense. Small chatter, meaning no one was a jerk. Miroku and Inuyasha were the ones doing the talking, while Sesshomaru sitting idly by. Not having anything more to say.

Sango stood, joining the group around the fire. "What is the plan when we go north? How far are we going? Are we going to the water or are we going to venture all the way to the mainland?" Kagome heard the questions begin. Stopping what she was doing, going to stand beside her friend.

"We don't even know what we're looking for!" Inuyasha started

"We do Inuyasha, whatever it was that captured us is something we haven't seen before," Miroku spoke back

"Don't you remember it had a jewel shard? It appeared human, yet he had extraordinary powers. If he could withstand the cold, then he had more to it!" Kagome explained

"Fine. He was more than human; I'll give you that. The jewel shard can change a lot." Inuyasha rebutted

"Inuyasha, I couldn't sense the shard. Isn't that weird to you?" Kagome quickly spoke, not allowing anyone else to talk

"Maybe where it's cold you can't sense the shards." Inuyasha spoke

"Maybe that's why we can't find Naraku." Sango said adding up the conversation

"With Naraku being a spider demon, hiding out and hibernating to gather his strength back would make the north a possible area of a hideout. I never thought about it that way Lady Kagome. Also, if there are demons able to lure you in without causing any hesitation, that might be his next target." Miroku spoke

"Okay, I get it. Naraku could be hiding out up there. Finding the perfect time to strike this other demon, if there are any more." Inuyasha spoke

"See, I knew you'd get it Inuyasha." Kagome smiled; it was spoken partially sarcastically. Glad that he did; but, the way there was annoying. "I'm going to head to bed. We should all get as much sleep as possible before heading to the far north."

All agreeing, they went to their sleeping bags or trees. The unknown of what they were walking into at the fronts of their minds.

The next day moved in the same manner. With the exception that today, Kagome was playing with her powers. She had been showing Sango what she'd learned. Not that it was much. Using it a little every day was giving her the stamina to use it longer. Sesshomaru walked with the girls today, as Inuyasha was cranky they weren't moving quickly. If he had the choice, he would have gagged his younger brother.

Sesshomaru had also shown the girls the map he'd brought with him. Finding the more resources they had, the better. Trying to plot where they would stay the next few nights, then having backups. With the weather, you were never too prepared.

Day turned to night, with the same repetition of the day before. This time they'd found a mountain with cliffs, covering just enough space for the group to settle down under. That night Sesshomaru showed the other two, what the girls and he, planned out. Hearing no quarrels, those plans would be followed.

Kagome wasn't tired when everyone settled into bed. Watching her friends fall asleep, Inuyasha headed up into a tree. Left her gazing at the scenery. It was slowly changing from flowers to snow. Now it was mainly mud. Assuming tomorrow would be the day they would start to see snow, even if it was towards the tops of the hills and treetops.

"Miko, you should be sleeping." Hearing the faint voice, she rolled over to see Sesshomaru towards the back of the overhang.

"I'm not tired tonight." Kagome explained. Knowing she should be; but, wasn't left her alluded to the problem. "You should be sleeping too."

"This one doesn't require the same amount of sleep you do." Nodding her response, gazing at each other. "You have progressed with your Miko powers."

Surprised that Sesshomaru broke the silence, "You have helped me a lot. I'm learning I can do so much with them. More than I ever knew, I can't project them well yet."

"That will come with time. Working them will improve it as well."

"I wish that I'd known this before taking on this journey. That way I could feel more prepared."

"You will be surprised how quickly you will get them. Many do not have the control of powers you do."

"I think that's a compliment you just gave me." Kagome smiled, proud of herself to earn one from the demon who hates humans

"Take it how you want." Smirking to the girl. Not wanting to admit that he did compliment her.

"How many times have you come to the north, even to the mainland?"

"I have been north a total of 3 times in my life. Once with my father. I have only gone to the mainland once, it was sometime after his passing."

"How old are you?" Kagome asked, curious now that he said something

"I am well over five-hundred years old now. Closer to a thousand years." Sesshomaru watched the Miko closely. Wanting to see any changes.

"Wow! That's amazing. How long will you live for?" Kagome was amazed, still looking so young!

"Until I die. My mother is still very much alive and she is thousands of years old." Glad that she wasn't turned off about that, glad to smell her genuine amazement

"I knew that demons lived far longer than humans. I just never knew that it was that long."

"The few that are lucky, live that long. Many have died in wars, many have died from the half-breed Naraku."

Kagome sighed, that monster had ruined so many lives. Created wars that were unnecessary, feuds that separated territories. "We will finish him off. I hope sooner rather than later." Kagome yawned, finally feeling fatigued

"Try and sleep, Miko." Sesshomaru spoke, sensing that she was holding back from sleep. Kagome closed her eyes, falling asleep

In the next few days, they acclimated to the colder weather. Finding caves or an abandoned hut to stay the night. Kagome went to sleep the same way every night, Sesshomaru conversing with her. They hadn't run into anyone or anything. Neither demon catching a whiff of anything, Inuyasha complained that the wind was disrupting everything.

Sesshomaru chose not to say anything, keeping to himself. Helping only when Kagome asked him too, allowing her to pave her own path. Something he'd learn along the way was that guidance only helped so much. People had to find their own paths, if not they would rely on others forever.

Feeling like she was finally getting somewhere with her powers. Concentrating it on certain areas could block harm from her. A floating barrier was her name for it. Glad for the help Sesshomaru provided. Now was the time to figure out the small details. Like he'd said previously, with time it would come naturally without the fatigue.

"Halt." Sesshomaru had been leading them, bringing Kagome out of her thoughts.

Closing in together, they waited for the demon lord to say something more. Everyone prepared for a fight, adrenaline ran through each of them.

"Lord Sesshomaru never thought to see you in these lands again." They heard a loud boisterous voice just beyond the tree line "What brings you here?"

"We're looking for a half-breed demon and an old man that could lure people in." Sesshomaru spoke, annoyed at the voice. Kagome moved up to Sesshomaru's side trying to see what he did

"You're traveling with a Miko?" Seeing just a shadow

"You have a problem with that?" Kagome spoke up, also annoyed

Sesshomaru took a deep breath, frustrated that the Miko spoke up.

"She's spunky, how do you tolerate that?" Hearing the humor in his voice "I do not have a problem with it, dear. I am Lord of the Northern lands Aso Motoatsu." The voice came through the trees revealing himself

A cat demon. Kagome was surprised, never seeing a friendly cat demon before. "Motoatsu, why have you stopped this one?"

"All work no play. You damn mutts are so serious." The cat demon smirked, "You're too young to be a stuck-up prick like you are. Get that stick out of your ass boy."

Kagome snickered, knowing that it annoyed the demon next to her. Sesshomaru glared at the girl next to him, the man before them needed no encouragement. "I will do as I please. Maybe you should learn to grow up some, you are nearly five thousand years older than I."

Letting out a laugh, "Come ladies, I will treat you and your companions to a nice meal and a place to stay the night." The cat demon approached Kagome and Sango

The girls looked to each other, shrugged they walked with the cat demon. He began to talk full speed to the girls. The men followed, glaring at the demon.

"Who is that pest?" Inuyasha spoke, not recognizing the demon

"That is one of our father's closest allies. The two of them were the same. Neither growing up, acting like adolescents." Sesshomaru answered his brother. Annoyed at the present demon.

"I don't care who he is. We don't need to stay any longer than necessary. I don't trust him."

Sesshomaru nodded, cat demons could be deceiving. Yet, he knew he wouldn't cross his path as it would be certain death.

Arriving at the lord's home, Kagome could clearly see that it was much older than she'd seen before. Not as visually appealing as Sesshomaru's. The demon beside her was pompous and cocky. He was amusing, yet she knew that she could get tired of him quickly.

Showing them to their rooms, allowing them to settle and bathe before dinner. Sango and Kagome took the advantage of a bath. Not knowing when the chance would arise again. Dinner was had in a small dining hall, just big enough for their group. Lord Moto, as he liked to be called, talked a great deal. Miroku was encouraging his jokes and laughing with him. Sesshomaru, like old times, got annoyed with the disorderly cat. Miroku seemed to be the only one not annoyed, his half-brother was scowling at their host for once biting his tongue. Looking to Kagome, he could tell she was no longer enjoying the cat's company. Enthused by that notion.

"Tell me more of this demon you are hunting." Moto spoke, quieting down almost serious

"He's a half-breed, unworthy of his powers." Sesshomaru answered the demon a crossed from him

"Why such a manhunt?"

"He has my jewel shard." Kagome answered, her voice full of anger

Moto nodded, now knowing who they were looking for. "I haven't heard news of him around these parts. I have heard father north, towards the mainland of a mysterious man with followers. I can send word out after dinner, see what is returned. You will need more supplies; I will have someone bring them to you. I will arrange some places for you to stay. This land is unforgiving. Now the for the man that lures people in, it has been said it was just a lonely man. That he'd found a jewel shard, so using that to his advantage he'd bring people to his cabin in the northern part of the western lands to keep them with him. It was said he was just a lonely old man who'd lost everything to war, that just wanted a family again. "

"That would explain the angry outburst and then a meal would follow soon after." Miroku spoke

"Yeah, the jewel was driving him mad and but he still had his humanity lock up in him." Sango replied understanding now

"So, the old man had nothing to do with Naraku?" Inuyasha asked

"It does not appear that way, young man." Moto answered, "It appears that we can stop warning our people of a man like that. There is one of your problems solved."

Sesshomaru thanked the other Lord, he was useful like he used to be. "Thank you. The next lords meeting, I will give you something in return."

"I will hold you to that." He smirked, Sesshomaru didn't like that smirk. He had something up his sleeve. Kagome saw the smirk, unknowingly joining Sesshomaru in his dislike for that smirk.

Dinner finished, Sesshomaru and Moto leading the way to their rooms. Leaving his group, he remained with Moto. Needing to discuss some matters. Kagome and Sango in different rooms, which was abnormal. Feeling alone in an empty room, she tried sleeping. Yet, without Sesshomaru's calming voice, it provided to be more difficult. She missed their talks already! She really was hopeless.

Without knowing so sleep overcame her, startling her when she felt sunlight hit her face. Rising, she felt crabby. Dressing for the day, she headed to the dining hall to be told to go to another one. How many dining halls did someone need!

Arriving last, she sat between Sesshomaru and Sango. It appeared that they'd been talking when she walked in. "Morning everyone." Kagome spoke stifling a yawn

"Morning Miko, we have word about a mysterious half-breed terrorizing part of the mainland." Moto started, better to get it out and in the open

"I've never been to the mainland before." Sango spoke up, setting her fork down. Obviously deep in thought

"Nor have I my dear Sango. I have heard stories that it is more demanding, brutal, and harsh over there. Travelers do not go there unless necessary." Miroku spoke. Clearly knowing how dangerous it was.

"Keh, you people have seen the worst of humanity and demons yet." Inuyasha told the two, "If you two want to head back because you're scared, go now. I'm going to find Naraku's ass and end him once and for all."

"Inuyasha," Kagome warned him, she didn't want to be rude. Inuyasha didn't need to be rude either! "Have you been to the mainland before?" Watching him shake his head no

"Inuyasha, you think humans and demons here are nasty? They are worse over there. Why do you think I have only gone once in my existence?" Sesshomaru spoke, ending all bickering.

"What do we need to know?" Sango asked, ready to fight

Moto sighed, "There isn't much we do know. We have little map information, many of us have reached the mainland and turned around. Is this truly what you believe is best Sesshomaru?" Moto looked at the pup before him. He had grown; but, was it enough. Only one demon had ever traveled the mainland. Leaving little information behind when he died, the ungrateful bastard he was.

Sesshomaru looked to his group, making eye contact with each of them. "We agree. This is our best bet."

"You realize you won't have assistance?" Moto asked

"I am no fool Moto." Sesshomaru snapped back, annoyed at the older demon.

Moto stood, exiting the room momentarily. Returning, he had a small book in his hand. "If you are foolish enough to take on this endeavor, so be it." Handing the book to Sesshomaru, "This was your father's. He was the only one to travel those lands and come back. With his two sons, I believe you will need this." Moto said solemnly

Taking the book from Moto, he looked it over. It truly was his father's. He could recognize his handwriting anywhere. Briefly looking through it, he allowed Inuyasha to look it over. Inuyasha didn't look too closely at it, remembering that he couldn't read. That would have to change. Inuyasha handed it to Kagome, who looked over the writings closely. Having some unknown characters, she figured them out from the rest of the sentence.

"It is time that we head out. Our journey is far from over." Sesshomaru stated standing

Kagome started to hand the journal back, Sesshomaru pushed it back to her. "You want me to hold on to this?"

"Yes, we each need to go over it."

Agreeing, they got ready to bear the weather. Moto handing them some tokens and a map. Tokens for housing through his lands. The map was simple, vague. Saying their good-byes, they left Moto's home. Soon it was just a speck in the distance.

Reaching the coast, this was something Kagome had never seen before. Well, not this far north and at this time. The journey here had been rather eventful. Running into incompetent demons, just lusting for blood. They ran in packs, proving to be a challenge for everyone except Sesshomaru. Kagome even got to test some of her newfound powers! Providing information to her that, she had a long way to go. She'd come a long way, now able to almost defend herself. Being able to do what she could, proved to herself she could further herself.

Sesshomaru even complimented her! Saying good work, meant the world to her. Making her want to work harder to improve herself! Here she stood, looking out onto the open water. Sensing nothing as of now. She pushed herself to try, with no avail.

"Miko, what is on your mind?" Sesshomaru walked up behind the Miko

"Just looking, wondering what we're getting into." Kagome spoke, "I finally found the map of the modern landscape. That might be useful, I'm not sure."

"We shall see." Sesshomaru came to stand beside her.

"I'd ask if you are worried too, I don't think you have that emotion." Kagome chuckled

"I may not be worried. I do understand the dauntless task we are proceeding into." Sesshomaru spoke, putting the Miko at ease.

"Anyways, did you find us a boat?" Kagome asked looking to the man next to her. The term demon disappearing with the more time she spent with him.

"Yes. We leave this afternoon."

"That's not long now. When will we arrive to the continent?" Unsure of how travel here worked

"Two days."

Rolling her eyes, he was done with the conversation. Something she'd picked up talking to him. Once he was finished with a conversation, his replies were short. Kagome took a last look at the water they were going to venture on. Turning to return to her group. The weather was excellent today! The wind was at a minimum and the temperatures didn't seem all that bad! The group was just beyond the tree line, just in case the wind did start to blow. Kagome joined the group Sango was cleaning her weapons, Miroku looked to be meditating, Inuyasha was up a tree. The new normal for her group.

"Alright, we can't just keep doing this!" Kagome waved her hands at her friends. This trip was already difficult! She didn't need her friends in a comatose state! Sango put her weapons down, understanding her friends. "Yes, this may be the most difficult journey we've gone on, but we can't stop living!"

Each taking a moment to think over Kagome's words. After Moto's castle, Sesshomaru and Kagome seemed to be the only two that spoke! Sesshomaru had joined the group, hearing what the Miko had said. Not noticing it before, brought to the front it was the truth.

"You're right Lady Kagome. I have been absorbed in my thoughts." Miroku spoke solemnly

"Me too. My only thoughts have been of finding Naraku, and his demise." Sango answered

Kagome smiled at her friends, understanding their thoughts. "Let's enjoy this time! We're going to the continent, somewhere many haven't ventured too!"

"Keh. Kagome, didn't you hear Moto when he said that people didn't come back?" Inuyasha jumped down from his perch

"Yeah, I did! We're not just anyone though. We've been through more than most people; you should know that 'Yasha." Kagome fought back

Inuyasha stared at her for a long time, neither saying anything. "Keh, whatever. As long as we find Naraku and destroy that bastard that's all I care about!"

"We will." Kagome spoke confidently. Yet in her mind, she was a nervous wreck about confronting said half breed.

Sango stood up in front of Kagome, "We will, I made a promise to my brother. I will avenge my people."

"I will have the wind tunnel gone, once and for all!" Miroku spoke standing with the group

Kagome smiled broadly, glad to get her friends out of their funk. Sitting down, they had the first conversation in a long time. Wondering what they would find, why didn't people come back, these were just a few of the questions posed. Each drawing up pictures in their mind of what this new world would be. Sesshomaru stayed standing watching from afar. Kagome's spirits lifted, glad that she got her friends out of their funk!

Sango walked with Kagome and Sesshomaru to the pier. Their boat at the end, ready to leave port. The man allowed the group on, speaking to Sesshomaru last. Kagome watched the man walk away, leaving Sesshomaru mad.

"Sesshomaru?" Kagome moved back to the side of the boat, unsure of what was happening

"Incompetent human," Sesshomaru growled, boarding the boat

"What the hell Sesshomaru?" Inuyasha growled back, demanding an answer

"He won't take us there. I had to buy the boat." Sesshomaru spoke going to the ores, tossing one to Inuyasha. "We have to go at this alone."

Miroku picked up one as well, Sango and Kagome going to pick up one each as well. "Keh, don't think about it wench, you can't do it." Inuyasha spoke

Kagome put her hand on her hips, "What can't I do Inuyasha?"

"You can't help. You don't have the strength this takes." Kagome glared daggers, thinking that he'd gotten over her being weak

"She will help." Sesshomaru stood up for the Miko, Kagome nodded taking the offered ore

Moving to the front of the boat, she sat readying herself. Sango took the seat beside her friend. Understanding what it meant to have their friend say she was weak. Inuyasha needed to think before he spoke. Inuyasha took the back of the boat, leaving Miroku and Sesshomaru in the middle. Removing the rope from the dock then pulled the anchor up. Pushing off from the dock, they were off. Sesshomaru instructed them when to row, the girls were thankful for that!

Kagome tried to watch the scenery change as they went further into the ocean. Yet all she could see was water. Not knowing how long shed been rowing, her arms were starting to ache. Plus, there was a nagging feeling in her neck. Looking back, all she could see was water now too. Looking over to Sango, she looked sore now too.

"Miko, demon slayer." Sesshomaru spoke gather their attention, "Stop for now. The current is taking us further into the ocean. I will keep us going in the right direction."

Kagome sighed in relief, seeing Sango do the same thing. Glad to have kept up with her friend, plus proving to Inuyasha she could help. Looking down into the water, it was so clear! Not that she could see any fish, but she could clearly see her reflection. The sun shone down on them, warming them. The day slowly turned to evening, Sesshomaru gave them some dehydrated rabbit meat.

"How are we going to sleep?" Sango asked, genuine. Kagome was wondering the same thing, just didn't want to be the one to ask

"In between the seats. Unfortunately, this does not have a sleeping area." Sesshomaru spoke. If he knew he was going to be buying a boat, he'd have bought a bigger one.

Nodding solemnly, they readied themselves. Covering themselves, they headed to bed while Inuyasha and Sesshomaru stayed up. Kagome slept the best she had in a long time. Was it due to the rocking, the being surrounded by nothing but water? She wasn't sure.

The sun was the alarm for the next day. Kagome stretched, feeling ready to go! Settling back into their seats, Inuyasha was the next to nap. Sesshomaru was still rowing.

"How are we doing?" Kagome asked, staring at the sea around them

"We will reach the land late tonight. We will keep our distance until daylight tomorrow. Have you finished my father's journal?" Sesshomaru asked, the rest of the group struggled with his father's handwriting. Kagome had had it the longest, taking her time.

"Almost, I have two more pages. It's been tricky!" Kagome laughed, taking some more dehydrated rabbit meat. "Luckily his writing is similar to Sota's. Messy and all over the place! It seems he took off in the same area as we did. Except he flew over not taking a boat. Which, why did we take a boat?"

"If we encountered another force, we would be a target. Along with the two-tailed, we would be the only transportation. This one would not like to start on this new world with injured members of the pack." Explaining his reasoning satisfactory to Kagome

"That makes sense. Alright, what I've learned is there are different types of berries, some different animals. There are some similarities. The landscape is completely different, obviously. He did point out some landscapes to look for. A lot of his writings are more personal. He writes of your mother, how he misses her." Kagome spoke, "It seems to be before Inuyasha, he says you are just a pup."

Sesshomaru nodded, thinking back to a time his father wasn't around when he was like his father said; a pup. "Do you know why he went to the mainland?"

"That I do not know." Sesshomaru spoke, unknowingly disappointed he turned his father's stories down

"At Lord Moto's home, you spoke of a time of traveling here." Sango spoke up, curious of the demons reasoning

"Yes, I did slayer. The other lords and I fought off a pack of unruly demons. This was just after my father's passing. Causing a nuisance, I took the leader to the mainland, leaving him. Teaching his pack, a lesson. They disappeared soon after."

Kagome listened to the story, disbelief that Sesshomaru let another demon live. One who was a nuisance to him. A question to ask the demon later. Soon the conversation died, remaining between the girls only. The day passes gruelingly slow, Sango and Miroku taking shifts to help Sesshomaru row. This gave Kagome time to do any and all schoolwork. Not that it mattered much, she wasn't going back to the other side of the well.

Not tired when night fell, Miroku and Sango laid down. Leaving Sesshomaru and Kagome up, Inuyasha still snoring. "I can put up a barrier for a couple of hours, for you to rest some. We're close now, better for you to be fully rested." Kagome smiled at the man before her. He was giving her an annoyed look.

"Miko, I will be fine."

"Just shut up and take this time. You've put the anchor in the water. I've rested all day, let me work a little." Kagome gave him the best eyes she could muster

Scuffing at the Miko, he leaned back caving into the girl. "Do what you must Miko. If anything happens, wake me immediately."

Rolling her eyes at the demon, so overprotective! "Relax Sesshomaru. Put some faith in me to protect us."

Not allowing the Miko to see the smirk he held, he soon found himself asleep. Waking a couple of hours later, he noticed the Miko sitting relaxed. Annoyed that she'd let the barrier down, she was to stay awake.

"Calm down, I'm not sleeping. Just in a relaxed state, being as nothing has happened." Kagome smirked over to the demon

"How did you know I was awake?" Sesshomaru questioned the girl, looking around

"You're breathing changed. Did you know you snore slightly? It's kind of cute." Kagome spoke allowing the barrier to disappear. Growling at the Miko, how dare she combine cute and him in the same sentence. "Oh no need for that, no one else is up. I can say that if I want to."

Sesshomaru stared at the girl in disbelief. She said she didn't want to court, yet here she was mocking him! Then implying he was cute. This girl was confusing to him, he wanted answers and now. "Miko, you spoke that you did not want to court this one. Yet, you make statements such as this one is 'cute'."

"Okay, that was misspoken! I was tired that night!" Kagome blushed, knowing that he could sense it. "I don't understand what is going on between us. I haven't figured it out yet. All I know is Naraku could use anything against us. Until he is gone, I can't risk it. I can't risk him hurting you." Spoken as truthful and powerfully as possible

"This one will not allow that half-breed to harm us." Sesshomaru spoke annoyed at the Miko's ignorance

"You know he has his ways to hurt us. Don't deny that, we can only protect ourselves so much."

Sesshomaru stared at the Miko in front of him. "Miko, he has destroyed things in front of us before. Fragile pieces of this world."

Kagome looked back to him, shocked that he was fighting for this. Whatever this might be. "Fine. If I say yes to your offer, what becomes of this?"

"You know inu-yokai do not take courting light. Once we enter courting, that leads to mating. No turning back from it." Sesshomaru watched her closely, for any deception

"I know, we've discussed this before. I'm not clueless Sess." Kagome smirked using her nickname for him.

"Miko-."

Cutting him off, "I accept your offer to court me Sess."

Sesshomaru was left with no words, sensing the blush on the Miko's face. Kagome smiled lightly, knowing that she finally took the demon off-guard. She wasn't sure what she was in for. All she knew it would be a hell of a ride!

The next morning, they moved onto the shore. It smelled different, as per Inuyasha. Kagome took in the sight of the new land. Never having left Japan before, it was different than what she thought it would be. It was a bit warmer, and like InuTaisho the trees and plants were different. Some were the same, yet some were new.

"Now that we're here, we must be wary of everything." Miroku spoke, also looking around at the new land

No one else added anything. They were all thinking about it. This land seemed to be unforgiving according to the ones that returned. However, InuTaisho seemed to say something different. Their journey would allow them to learn and give them their perspective on this matter.

Kagome brought out InuTaisho's map, going to stand next to Sesshomaru. "Now, this seems to be a small village. I think we should head there first. Miroku, Sango, and I should be the ones to enter first."

"I agree." Sesshomaru spoke over the Miko's shoulder. Which caused every to stop what they were doing and look at the duo

"Good idea Kagome. It will give us time to look at food, look at their weapons, get an understanding of the people in this part." Sango spoke, preparing her things

"Alright, if they seem friendly one of us will come and get you. Maybe stay the night there and see what we can find out about Naraku." Kagome spoke, leaving her bow and quiver behind.

"Take those with you, Miko." Sesshomaru spoke, at last, he did not like the thought of her going without protection

"I have other means of protection. We do not want to go in guns-a-blazing!" Sesshomaru glared at her reference. He didn't understand it, he just knew that she was being sarcastic.

"We will keep Lady Kagome safe. At the first sign of an issue, we will get her out." Miroku spoke, feeling the glare from Kagome. "Even though I know she can handle her own!" Trying to save himself.

That must have settled Sesshomaru doubts, he nodded to the monk. "Let's go monk." Sango spoke dragging the Monk with her, Kagome laughing following behind her friends.

After the first bit of the walk, they switched around. Kagome moved up front with Sango. Leading the way to the small village. Talking was at a minimum, each taking in the different world.

"So, what is going on between you and Sesshomaru?" Sango finally asked

Kagome looked over to her friend, surprised at her forward approach. "Nothing. Why do you ask?"

"Kags, you and I both know Sesshomaru doesn't ever back down. He backed down with you, we all noticed. I'm the only one that will speak up about it."

"It was nothing, he must realize that I have grown. Someone has to understand that I am not as weak as I once was." Kagome spoke, trying to deter her friend from any more questions. Not sure who they were, or if they should tell anyone!

"I can see that you have grown. I have meant to talk to you about it! It is obvious that you have grown." Sango spoke quickly, not realizing that she hadn't spoken to her friend about what had been going on "When we find a village to stay at the night at we can take a bath, it is a must to catch up. Even though we have been together for the last couple of weeks, we've barely spoken!"

Kagome agreed, with everyone being so set on Naraku they had lost time. "That is a must, we need a bit of a relaxing night."

Before Sango could respond, they cleared the tree line seeing the village. That was much larger than the map portrayed! "Wow, they have grown up a bit!" They heard Miroku speak beside them

Agreeing with the monk. There had to be twenty extra houses! Moving towards the town, it was a busy one! People seemed to be coming and going. People greeted them friendly, also seeing some demons coming and going. Everyone seemed to welcome them. Finally reaching what appeared to be a place to stay.

"Hello, travelers!" A boisterous demon came out to meet them

Kagome smiled, so far so good. "Hello, we are looking for a place to stay for the night. We also have two more coming, they are taking care of our boat."

"I have some rooms available! Also, I have hot baths for you ladies!"

"That sounds wonderful sir!" Miroku bowed, skeptical of this demon. "Lady Kagome, you should go get Sesshomaru and Inuyasha."

Kagome looked over to Miroku, surprised he volunteered her. "I can do that. I will be back shortly."

Kagome turned and left, trying to understand what he was doing. She could tell that Sango was just as confused. Trying not to hurry, to seem too conspicuous. The walk back was uneventful. It was quicker than before. Once she got back to the demons, she let them know what they had found. Sesshomaru understood the monk's hesitation. Why was this demon so welcoming? How did he know the girls wanted a hot bath? Kagome led the group this time, which gave her a sense of authority. Taking them back to the hotel, Miroku and Sango were sitting on the porch.

"Miroku?" Kagome spoke, Miroku opened his eyes

"Lady Kagome, Inuyasha, and Sesshomaru. Welcome back!" Miroku stood, greeting them. Sango stayed sitting in her relaxed state.

"You sent me away as if something was wrong." Kagome stood with her hands on her hips. Giving away how mad she was.

"It's okay. He knows who Sesshomaru is. He smelt him on you." Miroku answered

"What is his name."

"I am surprised that you don't remember me, boy." The demon popped out, walking out to greet the newcomers.

"Hn. Akamatsu Masanori." Sesshomaru acknowledged him, Kagome looked up to Sesshomaru. Curious if she would get a back story.

"Well boy, you have grown even more. I see you have a pack now of your own."

"It has been over 75 years. One can say you look old now." Sesshomaru smirked at the older demon

"I see your sense of humanity has not improved. Come sit, tell me of your journey here again." Watching the demon walk to a chair and sit, motioning for his old companion to join him.

Allowing a moment to pass, Sesshomaru joined him on the porch, sitting a crossed from him. Trying to take it all in, Kagome followed suit sitting beside Sesshomaru. Watching the demon, a crossed from them smile. With the duo seated, Miroku joined Sango again while Inuyasha stood leaning on a post.

"We have traveled this far to find a half-breed demon that may be hiding out here." Sesshomaru began, fairly certain that if anyone knew anything, it would be the demon in front of him.

"What type of hanyou?" Masanori questioned back

"Spider."

Nodding his head, he let silence fill the air. Kagome watched the two interact, puzzled by their antics. However, she knew that Sesshomaru knew what he was doing. It would be clear, the moment that the demon crossed from them spoke.

"Kill that demon and bring me his head." An aura around Masanori radiated hatred.

"I see you know of him. We got first dibs on him, old man." Inuyasha spoke

"He killed my family, killed half the village people." Masanori spat out

"He has done the same to us. He killed Sango's family and keeps her brother captive. Gave Miroku a cursed mark on his hand. Took Inuyasha's true love away, and he took me from my family." Kagome spoke in hopes to calm the demon down. "We understand your pain. We want to end him as well."

Watching Masanori's face change from angry to stoic, was a relief. Kagome wasn't sure what else to do to calm him down. "Now what has he taken from you boy?" his question directed to Sesshomaru

"Peace of my lands. Killing my people." Curtly spoken.

Nodding his acknowledgment, he let the group hang in silence. Each pondering what would come out the mouth of the demon next. Knowing this new information, the group understood how killing the half-breed became vital. Not only was he destroying their home, but he was also beginning to take his destruction to the rest of the world.

That last thought really took its toll on Kagome's mind. The turmoil couldn't get to her, she knew that. It would ruin her mind if she allowed it too. The group sat there in silence, just taking in the world around them. It was a sunny day, that was quiet.

"So where are our rooms old man?" Inuyasha finally spoke up. Everyone rolled their eyes at him; he was the one that slept the most.

Masanori looked over to Inuyasha, looking over the hanyou. "You and Sesshomaru are related."

"Keh, what of it?" Inuyasha asked the old man

Masanori smirked, "Making an observation." He stood up, "I will return, come boy."

Kagome chuckled, knowing that the statement used annoyed him. He was rather cranky, from the start of this journey. Maybe even beforehand. She should pull him aside and see what his problem was or is.

"Kagome, Masanori said he will have a bath ready for us after dinner tonight." Sango smiled, excited for the bath they were to receive  
Smiling to her friend, "That sounds great! I think it is well deserved!"

"Agreed!" It was clear that this would be the most exciting thing to happen for the day. "We were talking, while you were gone. As nice as this place is, we have to get going eventually."

"That is true slayer. We should stay here at least the night, let you two get your hot bath you desire. Then we will embark tomorrow morning." Sesshomaru spoke. Even he knew that their group needed this. After tonight, who knew what they would encounter? Who they may encounter?

"We shouldn't be the only ones to get baths. Sango and I can go before dinner, then you boys can enjoy one after dinner. Who knows when the next one will come!"

"Good idea, Lady Kagome!" Miroku smiled at Sesshomaru's discomfort, "We'll have let Masanori know!"

Kagome chuckled at Miroku, knowing he liked to make Sesshomaru uncomfortable. Not that it wasn't a hard thing to do, just make him have contact with others.

The day moved on slowly. The group stayed on the porch; Masanori brought their bags to their room. Not allowing them to lift a finger, telling them he was their host! Enjoying their day, Kagome took notice that the later it got, Inuyasha still hadn't joined them. It was unsettling, now he wasn't spending time with his friends. What was his problem? They were doing what he wanted, to get Naraku. He wasn't involved in any planning!

"Miko, you're prickling this demon with your powers." Sesshomaru spoke, ending the current conversation

"Oh! Sorry, just thinking." Kagome spoke blushing

"Clearly." Sesshomaru spoke annoyed. Why didn't she just say what she was speaking of, not make him ask a question? "What are you thinking?"

"Inuyasha! He slept most of the way here. He slept any chance he got on our way here, bossing us around. Acting like we don't want to get Naraku! Of course, we do. We can't just spring into it! Even you know this!" Kagome motioned to Sesshomaru; she was frustrated even though she knew she was wrong in blaming her friend

The group fell silent, all understanding the emotions behind this statement. Inuyasha had been acting off; yet, no one said anything. Just became frustrated with him, rather than ask what was wrong. They were all in the wrong at the moment.

"You're right Kags." Kagome turned to the nickname, Inuyasha stood in the entrance. He was clearly distraught; his hair was soak.

"'Yasha?" Sango and Kagome were the first ones to him, Kagome felt his head. Pulling her hand back immediately. It was so hot. "Why didn't you say you were sick?"

"I haven't felt sick, just off. I've been more tired lately, just thought it was due to the cold." Kagome led him to sit next to Sesshomaru, who was watching the duo with a stink eye.

"You clearly are sick!" Kagome spoke annoyed at her friend; yet didn't let it hinder her taking care of him.

Masanori came to stand beside Kagome, looking over the half-demon. He didn't say much as he began to sniff around Inuyasha. He looked over at Sesshomaru. His face betraying him as if he should know better.

"Say it." Sesshomaru finally spoke, feeling the old man's eyes on him. Glaring a hole through his head.

"How old is your brother?" Masanori asked quickly, surveying the situation at hand

"How should I know?"

"He is your brother." Masanori snapped.

"I think he's over two-hundred years old." Kagome spoke, "He was born on the night their father died."

Masanori looked to the Miko, taking in the information just gathered. Sesshomaru too looked to the Miko, surprised she knew of when Inuyasha was born. Unsure of what was going on, Kagome kept a trained eye on Inuyasha. She had never seen him as sick as this. He had a random cold, or sniffle that he made seem like he was dying. This; however, was terrifying.

"If he is that age, this is normal for a half-demon. Especially inu breeds. This is the time, his body is fighting his human side and demon side. This is the time where he may or may not live. His demon blood if strong enough will keep him alive."

"Keh, I'll make it through this, old man." Inuyasha spoke,

"Shut it, boy. You have no idea, no matter the type of half-demon you are. You will struggle, this is the time to rest."

"I don't have time to rest. I have to find Naraku and kill the bastard." Inuyasha gasped out, feeling a pain in his gut

"You cannot go like this!" Kagome spoke annoyed

"She is right boy. If you go with them, you have the chance of killing yourself. Even worse killing your friends. You will only get worse; this takes six months at least for your body to fight this." Masanori spoke, leaving almost no room for an argument. Seeing Inuyasha ready to fight, he began again. "Once your body has started this stage, there is no going back. If this had been the beginning, you might have had a chance. Now, if you get injured you will not heal. You will not make this if you are reckless. When you lose your demon powers and resort back, will be nothing like before. You will have pain like never before. You are stuck with this old man, boy. To stay safe, that is. I know how to keep you safe. I can keep you safe, boy."

"I hate to agree with him, Inuyasha. We don't want that to happen." Miroku finally spoke, giving his two sense. Inuyasha normally took the monk's advice.

"If I do what is needed, how quick can I be on my feet?" Inuyasha asked

"Four months. No more."

Inuyasha blanched, Kagome didn't think it was possible. Deep down, they all knew that this was what needed to be done. No one would say it before Inuyasha. He had to say it himself.

Masanori set up the bath for the ladies. Dinner was a quiet event, as Inuyasha stayed in his room. Getting served there. Kagome was worried sick for her friend, she also knew that Sesshomaru didn't understand her worry for her friend. Sango didn't speak, just lathered herself. Enjoying the hot bath, many questions in her mind, not knowing how to say them. Kagome in her own world, thinking of a time they traveled without Inuyasha.

"This is something so different. What are we going to do without Inuyasha?" Kagome finally spoke, the words finally coming to her

"I don't know. It is a distant memory from a time without our group. We have never traveled apart for long." Sango answered her friend, "I didn't know half-demons went through this."

"Me either." Kagome answered, unsure of where to go with this conversation. "It will be rough. I haven't ever traveled without him before."

"We'll get through it, we have to. We have to continue to fight for Inuyasha and everyone else that has been hurt by Naraku."

"I just hope that he can join us when the time comes."

Leaving the conversation there, they got out of the bath returning to their rooms. The next morning, they paid their respects to Inuyasha before leaving. Kagome being the last to go to him.

"Don't be a wench." Inuyasha chuckled, making Kagome roll her eyes at him.

"Don't be a stubborn ass." Kagome spoke back, smirking at Inuyasha's shocked expression

"You swore. I'm finally rubbing off on you." Inuyasha spoke, "I want you to take tessaiga. It won't do me any good here. It will protect you. I know you're not weak, it is a back-up."

"You'll catch up to us, we left a map with Masanori." Kagome spoke

"I have other defenses. I can move quickly without you on my back wanting to take breaks." Inuyasha spoke, his face becoming serious "You and I both know that it's going to take some time to get better. You might find Naraku before I get there."

Kagome sat beside his bed, unhappy with the consensus. "I will take it as long as you promise that you'll get better and make it to us before we defeat Naraku."

"You got it, wench. Get the hell going, you're wasting time."

Kagome laughed, hugging her friend. Leaving with his sword, she met the group on the porch. The group was waiting for her, the sword on her hip was heavy. Saying their last good-byes to Masanori, giving the group some last-minute guidance. Also giving the group some dried meat for the 'harder' days. Leaving the city, they stood on the hill on the other side of the hill looking back. Their journey, no matter how far they had come. At this point, this journey was a step into the unknown.

The day went slow, each looking at the world in wonder. Kagome was jotting notes down, different flowers, and anything she hadn't seen before. Trying to pick up the flowers to keep them in her book, to reference when writing about their day. Knowing she was avoiding Sesshomaru, not sure how to talk to him.

By the end of the night, they made a good distance. Running into a couple of towns with some food. Still deciding to sleep under the stars, they felt safer with fewer eyes on them. As dinner came to an end, Miroku and Sango went one way, Kagome and Sesshomaru the other way. Kagome wrote in her journal, hearing her friends talking softly. Unsure of the topic of conversation, when she peeked once it appeared to be an intimate moment. Not often they showed one another their loving side, Kagome spoke nothing of it. Soon, goodnights were spoken. Ready for bed, Kagome curled up in her sleeping bag.

Waiting for the demon to approach the subject first. She didn't want to appear as if she had feelings for Inuyasha that were beyond friendship. The feelings of love were far behind her.

"Miko," Sesshomaru announced quietly

"Yes?" Kagome questioned him, hoping he'd start the conversation

"My brother, do you still hold feelings for him?" There it was, it was out and in the open. Just like Sesshomaru to be upfront

"No, I don't. You should know that. I care for him, just as I do Sango and Miroku. They are and have been my family on this side of the well for so long. Now, all I have left is my little brother. This group is my family, and I worry when they are sick. Especially since I didn't know this was happening to Inuyasha."

"This Sesshomaru has never seen Inuyasha's sickness before. It was something I could not smell. This was unknown to all of us. He is strong and too stubborn to die." Sesshomaru smirked

Kagome let out a chuckle, knowing that was his way of saying he cared. "That he is. I am glad that you understand that your brother is just a friend."

"Hn. Rest Miko. For the coming days are expected to be long." Kagome smirked he got his answer, so he was done for the night

"Very well. Night Sess." Kagome closed her eyes, knowing that Sesshomaru was giving her an annoyed look.

The days passed, slowly. Hearing nothing more of the half-demon they were looking for. Kagome took this time to write her daily journals, sample plants. Even to better understand the language. It was slightly different than Japanese, even Sesshomaru provided input and taking advice when needed. Sango and Miroku didn't understand their relationship at all, that was clear by their facial expressions.

Kagome for once stayed out of it. They had to figure it out, just as she and Sesshomaru were.

Speaking of their relationship, nothing more had gone on between them. Their talks continued, however, nothing more had been said of further of their courting. Not that she minded, sometimes it was too much to bear right now. They were down part of their group.

"Kagome?" Startling her back to reality, Sango's voice drew her out.

"What is it Sango?" Placing her journal away, she caught up to her friend who was at the front

"You haven't said much lately. You've been in your own little world."

Kagome nodded; she wasn't sure how to feel about this trip. "I want to make sure we can take this back home with us. All our knowledge. This is so others after us can venture over here and not be scared like we are."

Sango smiled at her friend, who worried about everyone around her. "Just make sure you take some time to enjoy this time too. Lord Sesshomaru said we would stay in the next village for the night. He has already scouted it out." Kagome looked over to her friend in shock, she didn't even notice Sesshomaru had left the group! "That's why I pulled you out of your book. Take the time at night to do your writing. We have a big battle. You need to live now; we don't know the outcome."

Taking her friend's serious tone, she complied. She had become so absorbed, she forgot to focus on the life she had right now. Glad her friend pulled her out of her stupor. They began to discuss what was around them, the plants, all the wildlife they'd run into, the small river they'd been following even farther North! Then the duo started to talk about their thought and what they were going to find.

Kagome fell into a better mood, without her knowing it Sango was feeling the downwards pull of the task they were on. To talk to her friend joyfully.

Arriving at the village, it was pictured like Kaede's village. Small and humble. Kagome loved it, trying to figure out why Sesshomaru would pick a small village such as this to stay in. Looking back to Sesshomaru, she tried to portray her thanks through her facial features. Looking forward, they headed down into the village. Walking around the small village, they were welcomed with friendly smiles. Sesshomaru spoke the directions from behind. Leading them to a small hut, with a mother and daughter sitting outside.

"Hello!" The mother stood, greeting the travelers. The young daughter followed suit.

"Hello, we heard that we can stay the night here?" Kagome spoke for the group

"Of course, long traveler. We will have dinner, and a hot bath for all of you."

"Thank you we will appreciate that!" Kagome smiled at Sango who was excited at the prospect of a hot bath.

This hot bath would be their last.


	8. Chapter Eight

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> New Encounters and a new pack formed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello my dears, I know this is later. It's later than what I wished it to be, it happens. With everything happening in this new world, I took some time to spend with my loved ones. I hope you are well while reading this, I hope you enjoy it too. I liked the little fluff moment Kagome and Sesshomaru shared. There will be some more to come in the next chapter. Please leave your comments  
> ~Missy.

I don't own Inuyasha or its characters, there that's my disclaimer!

"Kagome down!" Sango called out, throwing her hiraikotsu

Kagome ducked just in time for her friend to get the demon behind her. It had been a normal day, or as normal as the days got. The past month was, searching and following useless intel on Naraku. This past intel they received seems to be heading them in the right direction. They were ambushed, Sesshomaru had a moment to give notice to his companions.

"Thanks, Sango!" Kagome yelled, swiping at a demon. Sango allowed her use of her blade. Not that she was good, it gave her something to focus her powers on.

"Focus Miko." She heard Sesshomaru in the distance. The lord was frustrated, just when they thought they were coming out on top, more demons appeared. And kept appearing.

Kagome nodded, focusing on the world around her. She was tired, they had been going for what seemed like hours. She was working herself more than she ever had, the only thing keeping her going was the fight to live. Hearing Miroku ask if he should use his wind tunnel, then Sesshomaru shutting down any thought of that. Losing her focus, she didn't realize a demon come from behind. Sweeping her up, and away Kagome barely was able to make a sound.

No one from the battle on the ground noticed that she was being swept away. Starting to lose control of herself, she heard someone yell at her to use her sword. Stabbing the hand holding her she felt herself being dropped. Kagome realized what had happened after she did it. Falling back to the ground, there would be no time to get Sesshomaru's attention. Getting grabbed again it took the breath out of her, in that time she heard a female voice.

"Didn't anyone teach you not to stab the arm that was holding you?" Laughing, they allowed her to go

Turning she saw another demon, maybe a cat demon? "Thank you, I-. No, no has taught me that. I need to help my friends." Kagome turned to run back to the fight.

"Allow me, I'm Niko." Before Kagome could answer, she was pulled onto her back. Seeing demons come out of the woods following this demon.

Rushing back to the battlefield, she could see Sesshomaru first. His eyes met hers, showing a brief moment of relief. Going back to fight, not questioning the demons coming back with her. Jumping off the demons back, she took her sword and continued her fight. Niko by her side, with the demons that followed her.

"I'm Kagome!" Kagome yelled to her new companion, taking off the head of an approaching demon

"Nice to meet you Kagome," Niko yelled back, kicking a dead demon from her. It appeared to be calming down, then the hair stood on Kagome's neck. She knew that presence anywhere. "Sesshomaru!" Kagome yelled, turning to the incoming cloud.

"I know." Of course, he did. This caused her to blush furiously.

Then the laughing came from out of the cloud. "I never thought to see you here. You've lost part of your pack, where is dear Inuyasha? Did he die before I could kill him myself?"

"Shut up you jerk! Come out where we can kill you!" Kagome shouted, completely unlike her normal self.

"Oh, dear Kagome, you are not ready yet. When the time is right, I will come for you. I had come to see how your pack was doing. Until next time." The cloud and the demons disappeared.

"Damn you Naraku!" Kagome yelled at the retreating cloud.

"Did you say Naraku?" Niko was next to her, looking to Kagome and not the disappearing cloud.

"Yes," Kagome answered, disappointment in her voice. Naraku was here and waiting on them. But for what?

When her friends got to her, Niko's demons were behind her, waiting for her command.

"Kagome are you alright, one minute you were next to me. Then you were gone!" Sango spoke worrying over her friend.

Nodding, handing over the slayer's sword. "I'm fine, Thanks to Niko." Kagome turned to the demon who was standing, waiting for her turn to speak.

"Of course, I can't resist a fight. Especially against that half-breed bastard." Niko growled

Smiling at their new-found friend, "I take it you know of him."

"He killed my mate; that bastard is using his body somehow," Niko spoke, the sadness dripping with every word spoken.

"Naraku is known for doing that," Sango spoke up, heaving her weapon behind her. Kagome noted even Sango got tired.

"So, the bastard has a name? He doesn't deserve a name." Niko spat out

"He has been terrorizing our group for three years." Miroku spoke, "He has tormented my family for generations."

"That is why he knows your names. So, which one of you is Inuyasha?"

"He isn't with us at the time, he is sick. Staying in a friend's village." Kagome spoke, keeping it vague

"I am sorry to hear that. Why don't you come to my village for the night, at least have a good meal? I will try to get hot baths for you."

"Thank you; but, we have to keep moving ahead," Kagome spoke for the group. Now that they were positive Naraku was here they had to find him once and for all.

"You heard him; he's going to find you. There's no sense in killing yourselves, you just finished a battle. Come, find shelter and food in my home." Niko spoke not allowing for argument.

Kagome looked to Sesshomaru who nodded. Must be he approved, clearly showing no hindrance from the battle.

Kagome walked with Niko, her demons following behind her group. "Your accent is new to me," Niko stated

"We're from a crossed the sea, Japan. We followed Naraku over here." Kagome explained why they were different.

"He has to be stopped," Niko spoke with authority

"Clearly," Sesshomaru spoke up, annoyed at the boisterous demon.

"You have a problem with that?"

"Why state something that is clear to this group. We have been fighting this hanyo for years now, the next battle we enter with him will be our last." Sesshomaru answered, knowing that Naraku was taunting them.

"So, you all have beef with him. Got it." Kagome chuckled.

Sesshomaru steered at the demon next to his Miko. Mocking him would do nothing for him, except annoy him. Thinking going to this demon's home was a mistake, there was no turning back now. His Miko and her friend would be looking forward to sleeping undercover. The Monk wouldn't care, either way, he could tell the monk-liked the outdoor setting better than any shelter could bring.

The trip wasn't far, thankfully. Niko and Kagome spoke briefly, both still unsure if they could trust the other. Taking pride that his Miko was finally becoming reserved enough to know everyone was not their friend. Entering through the gates, there were wolf demons and cat demons, living in harmony.

"Wolf and cat demons living together?" Kagome spoke aloud, not meaning too

"My father was a cat and my mother was a wolf. Being banished from their clans, they built their own. They had their followers, and after their parent's packs fell apart, they gained a larger gathering. I was born in the morning sun, between the two lakes of my parent's former homes." Niko explained, "That is where I got my name."

"That's amazing that they left their packs and started a new one," Sango spoke up, astonished that happened.

"Does that not happen where you are from?" Niko asked Sango

"Not normally, our packs stay to themselves. Also, I've never heard of a cross breading like yours. Normally they are unable to procreate, or the child is stillborn."

"You know a lot of demons and their ways, how is that?"

"I am a demon slayer."

"Ah, your family must be proud of you and how you've grown." Niko smiled

Sango sighed, being in this new world no one knew their stories. "That is why I want to kill Naraku, he killed all of my clan excluding myself and my brother Kohaku. However, Kohaku is under that bastard's spell, I know that once that is lifted, he will be gone."

Niko took a moment before answering, "Was your brother dead when that bastard did whatever he did?"

"Yes," Sango answered shortly, no matter how many years had gone by, she missed her family and brother who was out of reach.

"I'm sorry." Niko spoke solemnly, "It has only been a year for me. The attack came at night, it was the first encounter with the bastard. My husband and I were the first ones to get to him, I felt something off; however, he was gun-ho to kill him. It seemed too easy that he died, before we knew it, he has been pierced and then torn in half! Before I could get to him, he started to absorb his body. Leaving me on the side watching, attacking the rest of my people."

Niko spoke, anger, sadness, and determination through her voice. Kagome could sympathize with her. To watch someone you loved die, to not be able to help, it was like she was hearing all the stories from their land again.

"It is our ultimate goal, to end him. We have stopped every part of our lives to end him." Sango stated, knowing that they each had to talk to each other from the side blinders that left a one-track mindset.

"My people will do whatever they need to help," Niko spoke confidently, allowing her true nature to come through. "Enough talk about the bastard, let us rejoice! All your people have survived, all my people have survived! It is time to feast!"

Niko gestured in front of her, they were at her home. Kagome gasped; it was beautiful. There were flowers before each house, hanging off of the porches, and in the center, there was a small pond with flowers surrounding that. Noticing that Niko's group was dispersing, going to their homes. They weren't all in one house.

"It's unconventional. My people are happier to have their own homes, so that is how I wanted it. When I need them, they come. When they need me, I come." Niko explained, noticing the girl next to her marveling at her home.

"There is only one other place I know that has, this many flowers in their home." Kagome smiled, thinking to Sesshomaru's home

"It takes the smell out of the air purifying it. Having the wolf in me, my nose can be overly sensitive." Niko smiled, pulling the main house door open for her guests.

They walked in, being shown to the dining hall. Sitting down, the feast before them smelled and looked amazing. Niko sat, allowing the group to dig in.

Dinner Kagome, Sango, and Niko spoke. Becoming more comfortable with each other, Kagome still was wary of their host. Not willing to give too much information, it was as if their host was doing the same. Testing the playing field, having had too many say they were friends when they just information.

Miroku and Sesshomaru asked to be taken to their baths. Miroku stating he was tired and Sesshomaru was done with all the girl talk. Niko allowed them to be taken to their rooms and their bathing area. Saying goodnights, all Sesshomaru did was nod to Kagome before leaving. Kagome gave a small smile, watching him leave. No matter where he was, he could intimidate anyone to get them to do his bidding. Always holding himself in high regard.

"Kagome?" Sango smiled, giving her arm a bit of a smack

"What?" Kagome replied annoyed that she'd gotten smacked

"Don't give me that what!" Sango snickered, knowing it annoyed her friend

Kagome rolled her eyes, giving her friend the stink eye. Hoping that she would come out with it already. "What was that head nod and cute little smile you and Sesshomaru just shared?"

The blush crept up her neck and face, she didn't give that permission to happen! Trying to stop it, only made it worse. Clearly not better, by the face Sango was making.

"We've gotten to know each other the last few months. We're pretty good friends." Kagome explained, knowing her blush was deceiving her words

"Of course. Just as Miroku and I have decided after this to part ways." Sango gave a nasty look to her best friend, "You can't fool me."

"Okay fine. He has asked to court me. Well when this is all said and done, we don't want Naraku using it against us." Kagome spilled her beans, quickly and quietly. This left the two women leaned in trying to hear what was spilling from her mouth.

"Kagome!" Sango exclaimed happily

"This is good news?" Niko asked, confused as to the sudden outburst

"Yes! I didn't realize you were over Inuyasha; I mean how could you not have been!" Sango spoke as if she was flying on the clouds, happy for her friend

"I've been over Inuyasha for a long time. I'm not sure when it happened, he'd been helping me with everything." Kagome spoke trying to find the time that she started to feel something for the demon "I can't let that cloud my judgment right now. We both agreed to it, Naraku will do anything in his power to destroy me, including hurting either of us."

It stayed quiet between the girls. Sango not knowing what to say, Niko staying silent. Kagome couldn't believe what she had spoken. For the first time since Sesshomaru and herself had spoken about courting, she'd kept it personal. Not wanting to hurt her friends. Fear of herself getting hurt again.

Now seeing how happy her friend was for her, made it worth it. The fear she had of her friends rejecting her, disappearing into the past. Smiling softly, she was saddened by her mother and grandfather's passing. Glad to have this second family to love and support her.

"Let it!" Niko spoke up, startling the two other girls. Kagome looked to her, confusion settling on her features.

"Let it cloud your judgment. If anything, don't let that bastard ruin your life. He's ruined it enough! When the time comes, clear your head and kill the bastard. The times not now, be with each other. This final battle will test all of you. Seeing what he can do, he's preparing everything he can to destroy you. Live in the moment, not in the dreams of a future. Dreams that may or may not happen." Niko spoke, standing showing the passion she felt. Knowing how it felt to lose someone you cared deeply about. In minutes her life had changed. Not having someone to tell her that then, instead of waiting for things to happen, she could have done things differently. "The only guarantee is that in life is, there are no gaurantees. I waited too long to have children of my own, thinking there would be tomorrow. Tomorrow is here and I lost my mate."

Kagome stared at the woman standing in front of her, feeling the words hit somewhere deep down. The words resonating through her, just as if her mother was speaking to her. She wanted to spend the time with her family and the one she cared about.

"You're absolutely right," Kagome said softly, not sure where the words would lead her. "We need a place to stay for a week or so, can you provide that to us? We will figure out how to repay you."

"Darling, the only repayment I ask of you is, I get to help you destroy that bastard." Niko smiled broadly with a sheen that could scare a lowly demon

Kagome stood, "Deal."

The next morning at breakfast Kagome told Sesshomaru and Miroku of the newly placed plan. Miroku was game for the plan, Sesshomaru came off as unamused. Kagome knew he was not pleased to be left out of the planning. Knowing she would have to make it up to him, they could talk about it at another point.

"Kagome, your work with swords could be worked on. It was rather pitiful." Niko announced at the end of breakfast

"That was the first time I'd used a sword, I didn't think I did that horrible." Kagome furrowed her brow. What did people expect, a genius swordsman?

"I'm just saying you need practice. I can have one of my men-."

"I will work with her." Sesshomaru intervened in the conversation

"You don't have to Sesshomaru, I'm sure you'd like to prepare." Kagome spike looking at him

Niko watched the two, "I think that is a good idea. You are partly the same group. You both know the strengths and weaknesses of each other. Plus, you said that Sesshomaru had already been helping you Kagome. I think it is a perfect idea." Niko smiled at the duo, knowing that she was making at least one of them uncomfortable

"Very well. Where can we train?" Sesshomaru answered closing his eyes

"I will take you there after breakfast. Kagome you will need a sword fit for you; I will have someone meet us there!" Niko spoke loudly so one of her workers could make sure that happened. Kagome blanched at the idea of having her own sword. Using Sango's was good enough. Or so she thought! "You cannot always have another's weapon. As they might need it."

Niko explained, seeing the look on the Miko's face.

Kagome nodded not liking the scenario placed before her. She knew she had to train, just had hoped that it was on her own. Always feeling as if she had to perform as if the spotlight was on her. Also, so the mistakes she made were not made in front of anyone, especially Sesshomaru. Not wanting to appear weak, all the progress she had made was the simple stuff. Well, maybe not simple. Sword-wielding was not something she'd ever done! Hell, she hadn't wanted to in the last battle. She'd run out of arrows. Still perfecting the amount of power, she needed to release from her hands and not drain herself completely. Coming so far, yet she was so far from where she needed to be!

"Are you done with your meal, Kagome?" Niko asked the frozen Miko

Kagome looked up startled all self-doubting ending. "Yeah, let's go do this."

Sango and Miroku waved to the trio as they left, finishing their meals. Smiling as Kagome saw the duo enjoy some quality alone time. Niko spoke on the way to the building, telling of each building and the purpose for them. After that, she moved to the flowers and herbs surrounding the buildings. Niko was so proud of her home, it showed in how she took time to know everything about it.

"We're here. This building has seen many training events, so it was moved to the outskirts of the village. Sometimes it can get rowdy. You will be undisturbed here. My swordsman is coming over the hill now, we can get that out of the way now. I will have a sword for your practices."

"Mistress Niko." The older demon spoke, bowing in respect

"Oh, stop it Kaito, I hate to be bowed to," Niko spoke rolling her eyes

"I will always my lady, you are the leader of our pack. I show my support to you in this way."

Niko huffed, turning to Kagome. "Enough of that business, my friend here; Kagome, needs a sword built to her needs please."

Kaito came closer to Kagome, sizing her up. "You are not a demon. I cannot make you a sword of a tooth…" he rubbed his chin, contemplating how he would make a sword

"Take one of these." Sesshomaru held out a small baggy, Kaito took it from him. Emptying the contents into his hand, he saw what looked like small fangs.

"What are these boy?"

"They are the first canines that I lost. My father had them stored away; my sword maker only made me one sword. These should be suitable for her."

"They are demons, she will struggle with it," Kaito argued. This annoyed Sesshomaru, he had been good up until now.

"This Miko can handle it. Make the sword like this and to fit her." Sesshomaru all but snarled his order at the sword maker

"Fine, damn dogs." Taking one of the fangs with him, putting the rest in the bag. Proceeding to throw it back to the demon. Looking Kagome over once again, he left without a word.

Niko laughed her ass off after her sword maker left. Taking pity on him and anyone Sesshomaru found annoying.

"You really don't like being challenged, do you?" Niko asked, finding Kagome a sword

"Hn." Sesshomaru stalked in the building behind Niko, having Kagome come in last. It was going to be one of those days with Sesshomaru. He was testy, these days he drove her hard.

Being handed a sword that slightly worked with her petite hands, Niko wished her well. Leaving the duo together. Without any words, Sesshomaru had his sword drawn. Fumbling with the sword, Sesshomaru came at her. Narrowly missing his attack.

That was how the first hour went, Kagome barely keeping up. It was infuriating! How was she supposed to learn in this type of environment? Scolding herself, that comment was someone she couldn't be. The damsel in distress.

"Enough." The words she had been waiting to hear! Kagome smiled, dropping to the floor with the borrowed sword. "You have a long way to go."

Rolling her eyes, she'd take that as an accomplishment. "Thanks."

"That wasn't a compliment."

Kagome glared up at the demon, "Yeah, well I've never handled a sword before. Even at your slow pace, which others are inferior to, I was able to deflect. Which can buy me time to use my powers or to build up an attack." Kagome spoke with authority.

Sesshomaru looked to the Miko, smirked at her. "Very well." Extending out his hand to her, who took it graciously. Pulling her up, Kagome smiled at the demon. An exhausted smile, nevertheless, a smile. "Have you continued expanding your powers?"

"Yes, I have. I have worked on them every night. Even if it only a couple of minutes at a time."

"Good. As we will need to focus our energy on your lack of swordsmanship." Smirking to the Miko, just to rub in her lack of skill

"Yeah, yeah." Kagome waved him off, too tired to fight him with words. "I'm going for a bath and a nap. I'll see you later Sess."

"Enjoy Miko." She could hear the annoyance at his nickname, yet he didn't bother reprimanding her for it.

Kagome chuckled leaving the demon in the building. Following the way back to the house they were staying in. Getting someone to get her a bath, she readied her things. This bath was quick, wanting time for a nap!

After some well-deserved pampering, taking some time to write some ideas down in her journal. Also, taking the time to write some personal things out. She didn't want the journal to be just about the journey, the flowers, the differences. Wanting the journal to be like InoTaisho's. The feelings, and daily activities clear through-out the pages. Not sure if she would make it through the final battle, she wanted something for her brother.

Thinking of her brother, who would take care of him without her? He was at Sesshomaru's home now with Rin and Shippo. Who would take care of Shippo too? Writing down her worries, she'd hope that they would disappear. Hoping to fill herself with more courage, rather than fear.

The day moved quickly after her alone time. Dinner, she was already feeling the soreness from the training earlier. The conversation moved freely, Sesshomaru excluding himself. Once dinner was done, Kagome excused herself. Needing some extra sleep tonight!

Waking up, Kagome wasn't as sore as the night before. Thankful for that, knowing that the training today wouldn't be a walk in the park. Getting up and going, she hurried herself to the training hut. Sesshomaru was already there. Saying their greetings, Kagome got herself ready for today's beating.

It was worse than the day before. Sesshomaru had gotten her upper arm pretty good. Thankful that it was her left shoulder, upset that she had to wield the sword with only one arm. Sesshomaru called the lesson done, allowing Kagome to sit down. Examining her arm, the cut was minimal.

"How is your arm, Miko?"

Looking up startled, "It's okay. Nothing bad, I have had worse. I'll clean it up when I take a shower tonight."

"Let me see." Sesshomaru sat beside her, insisting that she show him her wound

Opting to not be annoyed at his forceful nature, she pulled the sleeve apart where the cut was. Instead of ruining the sleeve further, it seemed to be the logical thing. Sesshomaru pulled the bottom half of the sleeve off, having a different opinion.

"Why'd you do that?" Kagome spoke up, annoyed at him for ruining the shirt. That could have been stitched up!

"I will have a new shirt made for you when we return," Sesshomaru spoke examining the wound. "It is just a flesh wound."

"I told you that. It's just tender, clearly." Receiving a nod from the demon beside her, not sure where to lead the conversation. It had been some time that they had been able to sit and talk to one another, at least alone. "What have you been doing after our little training exercises?"

"Walking the boundary of the town," Sesshomaru spoke, looking quizzically at the Miko.

"Could I join you today?" Kagome asked, hoping for the answer she wanted

"Very well." Grinning ear to ear, it was the answer she had hoped for. She was getting bored. The journal was caught up, the schoolwork was sitting done in her pack. Plus, she really missed the man beside her. Not that she would say that out loud, Sesshomaru would never let her live that down! Sesshomaru was feeling the same way, he had missed the Miko's energy around him. He didn't dare speak this out, she would rub it in.

Cleaning up the room quickly, they left on their walk. Leaving the first part of their walk quiet, allowing time for the adrenaline to leave them. Also, building the courage to speak to one another. It wasn't something new, yet finally being alone felt more- intimate. Taking the moment and imprinting it into her memory, Kagome cherished these moments.

"What is on your mind?" Sesshomaru spoke up, clearly startling the girl next to him. Giving her a moment as he saw that she was pondering how to address the thoughts in her mind.

"I worry about the final battle, if I'll be strong enough, will I be helpful to our group. Plus, I worry about my brother. When my mother was around, I knew she'd take care of him. Now I worry that I won't make it home to him, where will he go? He's at your home out of your generosity." Before letting Sesshomaru speak, Kagome kept on, "I worry about us. Sango has realized my affection for you, I am terrified that rotten jerk will use that against us."

Sesshomaru had stopped them a while back, listening to every word the Miko said. Knowing that if it was bothering her so much it was starting to show, he needed to focus on how to help her. "We will be fine Miko."

"We haven't gone through it yet! How do you know?!" Kagome looked at the man before her, frustrated at his optimism.

"Because you are Kagome, the Shikon Miko. You do not give yourself enough credit." Staring at Sesshomaru. He rarely used her name, yet every time he did it gave her butterflies. It was cliché, never thinking it possible, it was actually happening to her.

"I know I am that! It's been told to me since I arrived in this time." Kagome spoke softly, trying to calm herself down. However, it didn't help when Sesshomaru stepped closer. Now having to look up to him, noticing how close he was to her.

"Now, I am telling you this. I have been the one to help you grow you and your powers." Sesshomaru placed his hands-on Kagome's waist holding her steady, knowing the effect he was having on her. The effect she was having on him was quite the same.

"I know. I just am scared and nervous." Tentatively spoken, while placing her hands to rest on biceps.

Before either of them knew it, their lips had met with each other. The butterflies soared through Kagome, never feeling anything so overwhelming before! Sesshomaru might have been feeling everything Kagome was; however, he was fighting his inner demon from going for more.

In Kagome's opinion, the kiss didn't last long enough. It was like tiny little sparklers setting off in her. Sesshomaru pulled Kagome into a hug, holding her tight. Allowing whatever felt right, to happen.

"I will do everything in my power to keep you safe." Sesshomaru spoke just above a whisper, "I do know that you will do fine."

Kagome smiled against his chest, not taking a chance of ruining the moment. This side of Sesshomaru was not seen, she was loving this side of him. Never wanting to leave this moment. "Thank you, Sess. I hope that I can hold my own." Feeling a rumble in his chest, Kagome could tell that he was chuckling for once.

Holding each other for a bit more, they slowly released each other. Kagome smiled at Sesshomaru, knowing she wouldn't get one, she appreciated the softened facial features he gave her.

Kagome held onto Sesshomaru's hand, as they continued their walk. Sesshomaru gave her a bewildered look, not accustomed to the human customs Kagome was. "It's normal for couples to hold hands, at least from my time. It's a sign that we're together."

Sesshomaru gave her a nod, understanding. Still trying to understand some of the concepts of her time. He now understood his brothers' frustration with it; however, he was willing to learn of it. As his future mate, he would do that for her.

Kagome did as she said she would that night, taking care of that cut. For the next days, they continued walking after Kagome's training. Neither speaking of the kiss. Nothing had to be said, as Sesshomaru always waited for Kagome's hand. Making sure to talk to each other, Sesshomaru asked more of Kagome's world traditions regarding marriage.

"Usually the male would ask the intended's father for permission. However, if they are not available, they got to the next male figure. Once there is permission, they go on with asking the intended to marry them, presenting a ring by getting down on one knee. This isn't done a lot anymore; it is something I always thought would be how I would get married." Ending her explanation on marriages

"Is that not how you want it?"

"Not anymore. I have no family to attend besides my brother. There's no point in that fairy tale." Stating in a way that was final, Sesshomaru could tell that it was a sensitive topic. Changing the topic to the feast that was going to happen the next day, it was a farewell and good luck feast created by Niko's people. She would name a successor if she didn't return. Kagome spoke to her often, helping in any way she could. Niko had a list of people she had been considering, not letting Kagome know the end result. Niko wanted it this way to not ruin it, stating that it was only right to hear it from her. They would be the guests of honor, earning a rightful title in her home. Kagome found it funny. They never thought to find allies in this new world! Kagome also found it funny that no matter where Sesshomaru ventured, he became an honored guest.

Ending their walk, they went their separate ways. Kagome wanted another bath, as today would be their last one. Going with Sango to do their girl time, Niko would be joining them in their spa time. Sesshomaru and Miroku took this time to look at the map, gather their things, and prepare. Kagome's sword had been cleaned up after their last two training sessions. It was elegant. It was heavier than she had anticipated, a lot heavier. Thankful that Sesshomaru taught her how to hold it, how to maneuver it. It was nice feeling a piece of him in her hands, it gave her a sense of power. The maker did not tell her much about it. Actually, he told them nothing. It was left in the room they trained in, wrapped nicely with a note stating it was hers and good luck. Sesshomaru muttered that he was more cowardly than Tōtōsai ever thought of being. Kagome wished that she had gotten more training in with the sword, but knew they had to keep moving. Keeping tabs of all the learned whereabouts of Naraku, where he had been, and do what they could to stop him from killing more people.

Before any of them knew it, the feast was there. Kagome and Sango were dressed in their best. Niko had sent them her servants to help prepare them. Kagome was dressed differently from other gatherings. It was still a kimono; however, this one seemed to flow and hug differently. The makeup was simpler and accented her face more. Sango made sure to stay as natural as possible. It was time to go and join the festival. Being escorted to the main hall, made the girls feel awkward. Neither wanting this much attention, they were a down-to-earth type of girl. They liked their baths, to be clean, not to have the attention of the whole room on them. Being informed they would be sitting with Niko as well at the head of the room, did not ease the tension felt.

When they entered, they clasped their hands together to give each other strength. All eyes were on them, seeing the eyes of their friend at the head of the room. Niko stood proud of the two ladies walking in, proud to call them her friends. Niko knew that the two of them would have to learn how to deal with attention, it was their fate to have eyes overlooking them. Once Naraku was taken care of, they would be remembered. Kagome also had Sesshomaru's world to prepare for. Not only was she a human entering a demon's world, but Kagome was also a Miko, a naïve one at that. It was delightful when Sesshomaru came to her, wanting to prepare Kagome for what was to come. Speaking in short phrases, Niko got the general idea of what he wanted. It was becoming a pastime for her to mock the demon's rigidity.

Niko took the girl's hands announcing them to her people. Getting claps and cheers, brought a blush to Kagome's face. Niko made sure to make sure her people knew that these two girls were going with their counterparts to destroy the half-demon. Niko started the festivities, sitting the girls down next to her and to the boys. Sesshomaru smirked at Kagome, making her blush more. Everyone left the group alone. They enjoyed the food, the games, and the music!

Kagome was glad that they got to just sit and watch, she wasn't feeling up to the festivities. Knowing that after tonight, it was only time before their final battle.

Talking to Niko and Sango through the night, they ate some dinner. They did end up talking to some people, Niko had made sure to bring Kagome into each conversation. Odd for Kagome, she just rolled with it. It was the time Niko would make the announcement. Getting everyone to pay attention was a challenge, as there was alcohol involved.

"Thank you all for coming tonight. As you have been made aware, I will be going leaving in search of the half breed that killed my mate. I have had several people make it aware they would step in for me while away. However, I do not know if I will return. I have made the decision of who will take my place while I am gone. Adzumi, please step up here." The room looked to the girl who was just called, sitting at a small table towards the back of the room.

Standing, she presented herself with grace, moving towards the stage. Thinking this woman would be stuck up, she bowed deeply to Niko, surprising Kagome.

"I would be honored to keep your seat while you are away," Adzuki spoke softly, with such affection to her voice.

"If I do not return, you will be the new leader my friend," Niko spoke, handing over what appeared to be a necklace of sorts. "From this point forward, Adzuki is your leader. For I will help our friends defeat our enemy!"

The room erupted into a deafening cheer, where Niko and Adzuki stood before their people. Kagome smiled at her new and current friends. Glad to make the friends that she did here, it always surprised her. The rest of the night passed in a blur, slowly dispersing. Before the group knew it, it was the next morning. At the edge of the town, Adzuki and most of the citizens were there to wish them off. Kagome waved to the large group, having to turn down gifts. She didn't have the room! Plus, she didn't think she had done anything extraordinary. Walking off, she gave Niko and Adzumi a private moment. There was little time after the announcement last night for them to speak, knowing that they were the last ones to leave the great hall. Niko spoke one last time to her people, turned away, and began to walk. Taking that as a cue, the group fell in line with her. Not looking back to see that the village turned into a speck, then was altogether gone.

Niko led the way, no one fought that. Kagome could only imagine what she was going through, leaving her home for the first time. Not knowing if she would ever get to see that place again. Kagome had the same trepidation about leaving her home, now that she knew she couldn't go back: that fear was gone.

**Author's Note:**

> That is the first chapter, I hope you enjoyed it! Please leave any comments you have, I love seeing anything! Until the next one! ~Missy  
> P.S. Do y'all like longer chapters or shorter chapters?


End file.
